Devil horns and darkened daggers
by sherpard
Summary: {sporadic update}A Tiefling dealing with the prejudice his kind entail and a drow running from her fate end up crossed in a tale of blood adventure and love as darkened energies move against them. read on as they grow from humble and brash beginnings to skilled warriors on the field of battle. this is my first story on here so please forgive the crap summary enjoy and leave reviews
1. Chapter 1

_**Devil Horns and Darkened Daggers**_

 _Arkon Terria, the Center Plane. A world of magic and monsters, kings and beggars; a world forged by war and conflict with fleeting times of peace. This is our world, and as we come to learn more of it… We only discover how little we truly know. From the Forests of the East, to the Great Mountains of the North, the Dessert of the West and the Isle of the Southlands; each is a puzzle that must be unlocked. How do we manage to live between these vastly different domains? The forest and its elves, the dwarves and goliaths of the mountains, the dragon-born of the sand, and the orcs of the isle all converging here in the center of our little world. The main land as its called, vast with many kingdoms of man appearing with their grand castles and walls to protect their cities, but what of the enemies that lurk below and on other planes? The world and its kingdoms already torn with fighting and hate, how could the denizens of Arkon Terria prepare for the coming storm so many predict in the coming ages? Only time will tell...  
_  
"What a load of crap… Of course the crier would call this an arcane tome. He could probably barely understand the words, too big for him I bet. Not to mention this tale of _prophecies_ and how we live through the areas of our plane," rumbled a deep voice. It was from a male, tall and slender, his eyes a deep crimson ringed with black around the pupils, long horns curled back on his head then pointed forward much like a demons, his skin a reddish hue and a long tail from the base of his spine came down with a sharpened tip like a spear, but not a spade. His features were trimmed and his chin had a sharpened look to it flecks of small stone like protrusions making a kind of beard on the being's face; he looked intelligent, a sort of look most teiflings would give, but of course few could actually own up to. The teifling male seemed be a wizard from his cloth garb, with runes etched into them, a small orb hovering around just above his horns as if ready to move at his command. "It was mildly entertaining at least, but for how much It cost me I might as well have asked a bard for a half-witted song!" The male growled again, walking onward. The people around him always gave him looks, both of confusion wonder and fear. His kind was not liked or trusted by many. Teiflings being the offspring of demons, devils, and those wishing to make a pact with them. So of course, a bit of prejudice followed him wherever he went.

"Oi! Horn boy what you doin' in our little town?" A human said from the alley, his features rough, a stubble to his face. His clothes torn and dirty, clearly either some kind of alley rat or simply a homeless drifter. "We don't need yer kind here, too many demons and devils cuasin us trouble. If yer smart you'll take yer business elsewhere and keep walkin, or do I need to run ya out meself!" He barked, his voice clearly of anger and slight stupidity.

"Oh really now, a common thug like you would wish to challenge a wizard… I'll let you off easy rat, scamper off I have no business with you and I don't feel like making a mess. By the way, it's not "horn boy" it's Azzarth." The teifling growled, glaring at the man; the orb around his head moving to his hand as if waiting to be flung or charged. He was glaring daggers, lowering his dark gaze onto the thug waiting.

"Well Azzy boy, I'm gunna carve you a new face for lookin down on me like you're an actual person," he said pulling an old dagger from his belt and running at Azzarth. Azzarth didn't even flinch, instead he tossed the orb; it was barely even a move but the orb leapt from his fingers with great force smashing into the man's face, blood and teeth falling from the impact. The man howling in pain as he rolled on the ground clutching his face, screaming about how much it hurt, his nose shattered and teeth missing the thick crimson staining the ground and his clothes.

"Do you wanna get away with whats left of your teeth little rat or do I need to break more then your teeth and nose?" Azzarth asked, standing over him the orb spinning above his fingers, starting to spin faster, as if eager to further induct pain into the simple man. The human looked up with terror now in his eyes, leaving his belt which had slipped off as he fell behind and darting off screaming in fear and pain. The on lookers had stopped to watch but quickly continued their own business. Azzarth smirked and knelt down taking the old knife and the belt mostly since it had a small coin pouch attached. "I guess my prize for winning," he smirked, leaving the leather belt on the ground, keeping the pouch and tying it next to his own, putting the knife away as well he continued to walk the streets. The kingdom he was in was of great stature but hit hard times as undead now plague its lands. Azzarth came hoping to win some gold and hone his skills but first he needed more coin and some work before he could start anything. Turning, he walked towards the market area, a loud bustling street near the entrance gate, the stone wall standing high with towers standing taller. Archers and soldiers walking their paths, both on the wall and in the streets keeping the peace best they could. The market looked like an unorganized chaotic mess, stands built in rows unevenly and people of all shapes, races and sizes running back and forth; vendors yelling for passersby's attention, even if for a moment, to attempt at selling their wares. "Ah, this must be what the Elemental Chaos truly looks like," Azzarth mused, smirking and walking into the ever moving crowd trying to find a job board and anyone selling some basic supplies.

Azzarth kept going through the cluttered crowd, hearing offers yelled over the masses as people wandered. Sighing some, he kept moving through till he found himself at an old blacksmith stand. The one manning it was an old dwarf, his beard white and braided, his face wrinkled with a scar over his left eye, but without damaging it, and his hands looked calloused and slightly burned, clearly from having worked the forge for many years. "Ah you look tough enough… How'd you like to earn a few coins for helping an old man out?" The dwarf said, his voice scratchy but booming, catching Azzarth off guard. It wasn't often a dwarf would offer coin, let alone be so pleasant to others they had just met.

"I was trying to make my way to the job board but sure," Azzarth said, stopping to smile at him and wait, trying his best to appear friendly.

"Good to hear… I need ore to make weapons and armor and no trader here is gunna give me a good deal like they used to, always asking for favors from the old smith… I'm a man not a miracle worker… Anyway, I need you to follow this map to the mines; bring as much as you can carry back and I'll pay you for the amount and quality you bring me. Ya got it?" the old dwarf asked, pulling a map out and a worn pickaxe as well, setting them on the table towards Azzarth.

Azzarth inspected the map curiously for a moment nodding. "Sure. But you better make it worth my while!" He said, not wanting to do all this work just to be ripped off by some old codger.

"Don't get your tunic in a knot, I'll pay you well once the jobs done. Here's your tools right here, and some packed food, and tent for when your there. I'll be at my forge in town, you can't miss it down in the working sector." The old dwarf said putting a bag on the table with the extra supplies. Azzarth took them and they shook hands striking the deal of working for wages.

"With this I'll be off, don't die before I get paid!" He said jokingly, letting out a deep laugh.

The dwarf smiling and chuckled, "You'd better not die with my bag and pick either! They're worth more than you and more useful to!" He said, going back to working his stand. Azzarth smiled as he left, enjoying talking to someone that actually had their wits about them and not just some raving town rat. With his bag on his back, his map in hand and the pickaxe at his hip, he was ready to leave through those large stone gates he had only met moments ago. It seemed he was going to be getting very well acquainted with those gates.

* * *

Hello everyone this is my first story posted here on fanfiction i hope you all enjoyed the first chapter more will come soon enough dont you worry.

I owe a big thanks to my alpha reader Hollowg1rl for checking any mistakes i may have made during writing. Be sure to go send her some love by reading her story lillies to pomegranates. It is a harry potter fic but its really good (and i dont like harry potter that much) anyway see ya next time i post


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry it took so long lifes been abit hard on me lately but your not here to hear my excuses. I'd like to thank my editor once again for helping me. Shes an amazing fic writer and if your looking for a good harry potter fanfiction I'd like to recommend_** ** _Hollowg1rl's From Lilies to Pomegranates its entertaining and shes still continuing it. Anyway onto the story as always please leave a review to tell me how i did it helps alot...also im planning to add more adult things to the story (lemons mostly) but wasn't sure if anyone would be interested so if i get some people to vote for it ill add those in when its appropriate. once again thank you and enjoy._**

* * *

Azzarth had been following the path for nearly an hour. Now he was a good trek from the city, and only forest covered his path. The lush trees swaying slightly in the wind, the sounds of birds and animals in the distance; it had a very serene feel to it. It was almost too good to be true, or atleast that's what Azzarth thought.

He was used to cities and towers not traveling the woods and thickets of the wild. However, even with all of that going through his head he had a feeling that he was being watched. Choosing to ignore it for now, he kept moving onward. Following the winding path before stopping to check his map that the dwarf had given him upon inspecting it, Azzarth let out a low growl. The map had only three landmarks on it in total that being the city he had left the woods he had entered and then the quarry itself he was going to.

There was nothing in it about if there was a fork in the road, or if he needed to take an alternate route just the three steps. On the side of the map was what he assumed was the dwarven language however Azzarth couldn't read the script being a mage he never thought to learn the writings of the mountain people. Sighing, he rolled up the map stuffed it in his pocket and walked onward.

Soon the day was falling to night and he had no clue how much closer he was to the quarry. Looking around he noticed what looked to be an inn tucked away in a small side path from the main road. Walking slightly closer revealed an old building that looked rundown but also in just enough repair to be considered usable and from the faint light and sound coming from it, Azzarth guessed it was still functioning. Stopping an extra moment to move his valuables to his bag so if any pickpockets came by they would only find a useless map or the dagger on his hip. Azzarth's mage orb where it always was hovering just over his shoulder as if waiting a command or to be used somehow.

Now, the teifling male stood up and began walking toward the inn. Catching the name of it as he passed through the doors on an old wood rotted sign it was called _'The Dark Omen Inn',_ cute. Azzarth entered and the inside was only in slightly better shape than the outside. Old wooden furniture littered the area, chairs and tables, a few carved booths to the side, stools in front of the bar.

The bar keeper was a grizzled looking man who seemed no stranger to fights but he also seemed to be happy with his lot, pouring beers and ales to whatever drunken idiot came by. The patrons were what you expected; big thug like men, and scrawny thieves sticking to the shadows abit more which was an easy feat, considering the lights in the place only light up about a half of the inn's main floor. The place smelled of cheap stale beer mixed oddly with the forest dew.

Azzarth didn't bother taking notice to the many people huddled around tables yelling in drunken stupor, though upon noticing him, they did all stop and stare; glaring at him as if a man wearing fancy clothes like him didn't belong. Or at least, his clothes were fancy compared to their standards of leather chaps and ragged, age worn shirts. He noticed the glares and looked back at them, his deep red eyes seeing right through them; the black scleraof his eyes highlighted the red pupils more, adding to the effectiveness of his gaze.

Backing off, they went back to yelling and drinking. Finally, Azzarth sat down in a side booth safely away from the others, but also lit enough to keep tabs on any daggers aiming for his back, or hands sneaking for his bag. There was one person in the inn he had yet to notice, and that was the barmaid; a woman of a long, thin build walking easily between the tables, serving them their drinks and food.

Her skin was pale grey, with short silver hair and pointed ears, with eyes that glowed a light violet in the dark, but were a pale blue in the light. She had a thin waist and somewhat wider hips, her chest seeming to be about a b cup from what Azzarth could tell from her clothing. The attractive female wore what looked like a courtesans outfit; a thin strip for a top pressing her chest up to give it more of a shape, thin veils connecting to her hands up to her shoulders. As well as a thin veil covering her mouth, only slightly hiding her otherwise beautiful, but slightly pointed features. Shear skirts letting you see her legs a little bit down her thighs. The woman was clearly a drow and she was soon walking towards Azzarth.

The drow sashayed herself over to the male as he sat down. Leaning forward on the table, and exposing cleavage that wasn't that impressive without the tight top she was wearing, she gave him a sultry grin. "What's your poison?" She inquired, a teasing lilt to her voice.

"Usually dragon spit mixed with mandrake root, but that's enough to melt armor from bone," he said, smirking a little at her already guessing her game; after all a female had a lot to do to keep food on their table. "But to actual drinks... Could I get a regular pint for now and we can discuss other drinks in a bit or poisons," Azzarth said smiling, not sure if she would care for the poisons talk but he was a mage they knew a lot of magical ingredients; a lot of which can be used for healing and medicine...or the opposite. Even still he watched her carefully enjoying the view as it were and relaxing a little, not thinking of the other patrons though some were still giving him dark glances, perhaps mad he was being a little friendly with the bar maid.

Giving a soft throaty laugh, the drow woman winked as she straightened. "You're a lively one, aren't you? I'll get you that pint, and maybe if ye play your cards right I'll get you more than that." Turning on her heel, she swayed between drinkers as she headed to pour a pint for the male, easily avoiding the hands seeking to pinch her bum just by side stepping, causing the hands to pinch another patron's rather than her own. Almost like clockwork after dodging the few pinches did the patrons start yelling at one another angry that one had been pinched and the other too embarrassed and pig headed to admit he did it.

"Ah, so this is how the big brute spends his day yelling and arguing with cheap drinks!" Azzarth said to himself watching as they started to fist fight finding it a little entertaining seeing fists fly and teeth being knocked clean out. Sighing though he decided to end the little game and threw his orb at the group, as it let out a white flash freezing them solid a second. "That's enough, you can chill for a second and when you thaw pick up your teeth and your tab, I'd rather not deal with broken tables and glass flying around simply because morons like you cant keep your hands to yourselves." He growled, glaring at them.

His dark red eyes almost searing through the larger males. Once they thawed they cowered away like mutts with their tails between their legs. Azzarth couldn't help but let out a low laugh, his deep voice rumbling with it. The orb of course flying back to its master and being set on the table as he waited. He was getting a lot less sideways glances now, most of them having turned into concerned, quick looks, quickly going back to what they had been doing before being noticed.

The barmaid was smirking so much the veil didn't even hide it as she returned from the other side of the inn, her pale violet eyes dancing in mirth at the chaos she caused. "Come now, that's no way to end a girl's fun." She winked, sliding into the seat nearest Azzarth and leaning toward him as she placed the mug in front of him.

"Well, it was fun to watch but I think you'd agree it's better than them smashing up the place and a certain beauty being forced to clean the place again." Azzarth smiled at her and taking the drink in hand, sipping it a moment before setting it down and looking at her curiously. "But if you want I could find a few other ways to entertain you... Though I'm curious, how did someone like you end up in an inn like this? There's a bit too much finesse in your movement to be just a bar maid... Not to mention your choice of clothing a bit too revealing for this line of thugs and brutes." Azzarth questioned, clearly showing interest in her, and looking her over still as she sat next to him his hand moving and gently touching her cheek, his thumb brushing under her veil for a moment, a smile on his face as he drew his hand back. He then took a long swig of his drink before setting it down and waiting for her answer his tail flicking in a curious manner.

"Oh, I wouldn't be the one to clean this mess up, luv, I'm just here for the fun." Winking, as she took his mug and took a sip herself before leaning forward on the table and looking the teifling over herself. "Good entertainment is always so very hard to find, but perhaps you would prove, adequate." She did, however, pause and regard the male with calculating eyes at his question, he being the first to even bother wondering about why she was in a place like this.

"I wanted a way out of the Underground and the politics of the other Drow. This place is as good as any, and I can handle myself, would you care to see?" Leaning toward him again, the drow woman licking her lips and pressed her bosom against his arm as she looked at him through her lashes and grinned a teasing little grin.

"So you don't fully work here, and I can see that, wanting freedom from the traditions and expectations of others, especially when they force you down to their ways and not your own... Sure I'd love to see how you handle yourself, after all I've seen you can move well but something tells me there's a bit of danger to you; a venom hidden behind your words and eyes I cant fully place.." Azzarth mussed, being sure to whisper the last part after all her fun would really end if the others found out she wasn't just a beautiful body and a quick mover.

Azzarth did however blush, an added redness to his face when she pressed to him. He wasn't used to people getting that close. Timidly moving to take another drink as a way to distract himself. Though as a half demon a deeper part of him was whispering much darker thoughts into his head as to what to do with the female. Azzarth shook them off though, not wanting to deal with that side of himself right now.

Giving another throaty laugh, the drow woman started trailing her fingers against his outer thigh. "Danger? From little ol' me?" Shaking her short hair about her face, she leaned closer and dropped her voice into a low whisper. "The only danger here in what's in the drink, luv," pulling back, she winked and stood, starting toward the back of the inn and giving him a small smirk over her shoulder.

"Oh, you sure its not the daggers your hiding in your skirt?" Azzarth said his tail having moved between them and grabbing one of her hidden stilettos. He smiled almost a flash of victory having moved his tail to show her he had grabbed it. Before looking at the drink as she said that growling and getting up to walk after her. He was wondering when she might have poisoned it after all. She had drank a sip as well. Not happy about this, the orb flew off the table and into his hand nearly looking like it was burning hot now.

Grinning a mean little grin, the woman tugged the dagger from his tail and spun it around her fingers as she led the way away from the other patrons; she never knew if she'd have to work a place twice after all. "Catch me if you can, luv," with a wink, she vanished in a slight puff of smoke, a mostly hidden back door flying open only seconds later. Of course, she was standing and leaning against the wall right outside it, wanting to laugh at the mage's face when he stormed through and couldn't see her.

Azzarth stormed through the back door looking around enraged, fire in his eyes before he calmed down alittle using a quick spell to identify what poison she might have added to his drink.

It found nothing, and then he lifted the orb from his hand it hovered and let out a bright light casting shadows everywhere. A smirk covering the males mouth as he saw the drow woman hiding right by the door thanks to the shadows.

"Lying about poisoning someone for no reason is stupid; poisoning a mage is even more stupid." He growled down at her, messing up her hair abit and crossing his arms waiting for an explanation.

The drow seemed to pout in an annoyed fashion crossing her arms and letting out a slow growl at her hair being touched. "Now luv, it was all just a wee prank no need ta get your britches in a twist. Though it was enjoyable seeing ye mad…now I'll be off the fun has left this place for me." The female drow said, giving him a small curtsy as if to be cute before disappearing in another puff of smoke.

She had gone a small ways, hiding behind a tree and looking over the map she had lifted from his pocket thinking it was to treasure of some kind, but being unable to read it she chose to follow the male once he left, already retrieving her bag of hidden items and changing into leather chaps and a small top, a belt of daggers crossing her chest ready to fight and throw at a moments notice now.

Azzarth sighed and watched the woman disappear growling, he didn't feel like staying at this inn anymore. Returning only to pay for his drink and finish it before leave on his path once again. He didn't need the damn map to get where he needed especially since the road not too far up ahead cleared the woods and entered a stony range the quarry just a few more paces beyond.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everyone. Sorry I took so long to get this out alot happened and well theres no excuse. But heres a long chapter hopefully it will tie you over for just abit. The next chapter should be out some time next week. Once again I need to thank my editor Hollowg1rl for working on this with me. She's amazing and pretty talented go check out her stuff if your up for some Harry Potter fics and some other stuff she posts. Till next time see you and enjoy**

 **also enjoy the adult themes in this one. hope it didnt get too steamy for some people. remember comments and reviews are always welcome and they help keep me motivated.**

Azzarth smiled, walking through the stone filled quarry looking around for a place to start. Lifting his orb to try and scan the area for resources he mumbled a spell under his breath. The orb moved and hummed, lifting from his hand and seeming to glow before falling back into his hand. "Damn it! I guess I have to look myself," he sighed, wandering through before finding a large outcropping of stone.

Azzarth put his bag down putting his orb on top of it and pulling the pickaxe from his belt, aiming and holding the tool with both hands he began to work. Swinging hard against the rock trying to break it open for the possible precious ore deep inside. The clanking of metal against stone ringing through the air the rock finally giving way as he smiled. Chiseling the iron ore from the stone and placing it in his bag, wiping the sweat from his brow Azzarth sighed. "Well, thats one, damn orb didn't wanna work. No, that's more user error not the orb, should have paid more attention in terramancy class in the tower." Azzarth sighed, his deep voice letting out a low grumble starting to get to work again. Hours passing as he slowly gained more ore, stopping finally to take a break tired from the work. He rested up and then continued for the next few hours, finally getting a full haul and starting back

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Azzarth had finally made it back from the forest, having mined out as much ore as he could carry in his bag and on his way through. He noticed the gates were alot more, busy than before, talks of a grand festival and people even more eager to sell their wears or burn their gold on trinkets. "Just great, a swarm of morons ready to be picked clean while im trying to finish my job!" He grumbled, walking into the crowd and trying to make his way over to the dwarven black smith so he could get paid and get moving, trying to avoid bumping into anyone or possible thieves.

Shurolin was in paradise, dressed in her courtesan wear, with a few changes so she wasn't being grabbed by a guard for indecent exposure; she blended right in with the mindless plebs wandering around with full purses. Nicking a bag here and there while people were so very distracted by shiny trinkets, she kept moving unless she was spying a shop to stop by later and buy something pretty for herself. Or pick it up and wander off with it as the case was more likely. Once more, she was very grateful for billowing skirts to hide the numerous small coin pouches lining her upper thighs

Azzarth kept walking through, not noticing he had nearly bumped into the same girl from the tavern before. He was all too busy moving through the crowd. Side stepping, slowing down ducking around a few, and in some cases dodging some other workers carrying goods and crates that weren't paying attention and nearly knocking the people around them out cold.

Finally he made it to the old dwarf's stand. "That was more annoying then it needed to be," he grumbled stopping and setting his bag on the counter. The old dwarf heard what he assumed was a customer and walked out of his little hut attached to his stand.

"Sorry but you'll need to wait im waiting on a- Oh, it's you. Ya get my shopping done from the quarry?" He asked, looking at Azzarth and his bag curiously waiting to see the ore.

"Yes, I got your rocks and a headache," he said opening the bag and dumping out the ore, dividing the different ones up having filled the list.

"Ah, perfect! This will keep me working for awhile and fed even longer hopefully!" The dwarf laughed, taking the ore and pulling out a small coin bag and tossing it to Azzarth. "Don't open that in this crowd. I gave ya a couple platinum for your hard work and fast delivery. Last person I sent to do this came back a week later, complainin' about me maps," he said with a toothy smile. To be fair, some were missing. Either from age or fights, none could tell.

"Well it was hard to read, but I did get there at least, and thanks." Azzarth nodded, going to look at the shop abit better, thinking some kind of blade would be nice; putting the pouch near the front of the belt to better guard it.

Despite not paying really real mind at all to what was being said around her, Shurolin was fine tuned to anything mentioning money. Platinum, however, was like the holy grail for thieves and she just perked up like a dire wolf being offered an entire herd of cattle to devour. Smirking, she turned toward where the sound of her payday was and sauntered over to them, leaning low and once again showing off her meager assets in her tiny top. "Master Dwarf, I'm in need of a new dagger, what have you to offer me?" She purred, pressing her arms against her chest to add to the cleavage she was all but shoving at both males. Even as she was speaking however, she was looking the male next to her up and down, trying to figure out where he would have stashed his coin.

"Ack, could you afford it though? Dwarven craft isn't cheap little sneak thief," the dwarf said, looking at her with a glare. The dwarf had seen her before, clearly, and knew her. But nonetheless he turned and went to get his dagger case out and open it, a wide assortment of daggers and blades on display, but of course he was smart and the case held the daggers in smaller glass cases that each were locked.

Azzarth looked down at her and tilted his head surprised to see her. "Are you following me?" he half demanded, his voice more then likely familiar to her. "So whats this festival for?" He asked, wanting some info before he decided what he was gunna do next. Most likely try and get some deals on supplies.

"Of course I can afford it, luv," she winked, grinning even as she pushed her chest up even more as she tilted toward the other male, though her shoulders slumped before straightening and turning to face the teifling. A scowling pout curving her lips. "You again? I didn't mean to run into you again." Crossing her arms over her chest, she turned back to the dwarf, seeing a rather nice dagger and pointing to it even as she reached up into her skirts, and showing off her legs without any sense of modesty, before pulling a pouch and paying him for it. "There, ya bloody eunuch," she hissed, taking her dagger and glaring at Azzarth. "I heard festival and knew I could ply my trade, how is it you don't know?"

"Yer lucky I don't make ya pay double!" The dwarf growled taking the coin purse and counting it over before unlocking the dagger case. She had chosen a well made dagger, with a large serpent for the hilt. "This one's a good find for, someone of your trade. It has a space in the hilt to put a vial of venom and the blade will deliver said venom to your target so long as ya can hit them, ya blasted harlet!" Turning to Azzarth he added, "The festival is for the great hero and his companions that's visiting. He's a leader of nearby lands, if ya want more someone else can surely tell ya I got work ta do." The dwarf said locking his cases back up and putting them away before going to start working on the ores again.

"Great Hero?" Once again Shurolin perked up, realizing that her plans to relieve someone of platinum were useless given who it was. A great hero however, would have people around with heavy pouches to be relieved of. She couldn't help but grin toothily at the old dwarf.

"I guessed you'd be around and thanks. Well, since you're here, why not show me around a bit. After all, I assume you've been around awhile, and I can spare some coins for a good tour." Azzarth said, smiling a fanged grin down at the drow, knowing he could use her greed as leverage to get some help, that and as much as she pissed him off, he did kinda like her too.

Turning to Azzarth, however, the drow was hard pressed to decide between the promise of coin, or the thrill of the picking. Thinking it over, she finally nodded and turned away from the blacksmith's shop. "Come on then, haven't all day to deal with you," she called over her shoulder, swaying her hips as she went

"If I remember, you're the one who caused a few problems, not the other way around." Azzarth said, following her and keeping his eyes up knowing it would both be too obvious and rude to stare despite that clearly being what the drow intended with her showing off so much. "I never got your name. I'm Azzarth," he said to her, watching her curiously as he walked beside her now still moving through the crowd of people. He couldn't help himself and managed to nab a coin pouch of his own with his tail, that's why it was a mistake to leave it near the back of your belt on loose ties.

"Ah, more for me," he grinned abit putting the pouch next to the one he already owned. "Know anything about this hero or whatever it is? I'll admit, I'm curious," he said trying for small talk as they walked.

"Details, who has time for such things!" Shurolin easily brushed his words off, not interesting in admitting it was the truth. She honestly wouldn't have cared if he stared the entire time they were near one another, having very little shame. Though she did easily go about and snatched many a pouch as they walked around, pointing out places of interest as they went. Whose interest, well, usually her own for various reasons.

"Shurolin," the way she said it made it sound as though she was saying anything but her name, given it was Elven unlike Azzarth's own. "As for the hero, rumor has it he slayed a massive dragon, aligned orcs and the kingdom, defeated a living mountain, and escorted a kobald princess back to her own kingdom and then liberated it from the ruling powers that had taken a hold in her absence." There was a hint of sarcastic disdain in her voice over the hero's victories.

"Ah, that would explain the festival then, assuming he did do any of that really and cute name. Fits you," Azzarth grinned, giving her a light compliment since he could tell she wasn't happy right now, stopping by the tavern. "Well we can stop the tour now and lets finally get those drinks I never got to enjoy. I'll pay for ya since you behaved oh so well, giving me a tour."

Azzarth said trying to hide a laugh tossing her the coins he had taken as her payment she could leave or join him for a few drinks, though he also failed to notice the large commotion coming from inside it was either alot of people partying, or fighting.

"Don't know, don't honestly care as I just like coin, who cares about titles and fame!" Throwing her hands up, and showing off some rings she had nicked from random nobles as they walked, Shurolin tilted her head as they neared the tavern. A wicked gleam lighting her eyes as she edge closer to the shadows. Her burgundy skirts helping her hide against the shadowed wall as she dumped her coins into a coin pouch version of a bag of holding, tucking it up as close to her body as she physically could, and it still be outside her skin, before moving forward to press against Azzarth.

"You sure know where to take the ladies, Azzarth," winking she skipped away a couple steps before wandering into the tavern, thinking about all the extra coin she could grab from drunken males, whether they be fighting or not.

"These are fair points, and nice rings," Azzarth smiled at her, blushing as she pressed against him and he smirked abit. "What can I say, it seemed like a place we both could enjoy ourselves," he shrugged slowly following her inside. Once in he could see the source of all the noise; there was a large group of people here and a very tall mountain of a man in the center. His skin a stony grey color with deep green eyes, scars over his arms and armor that had knicks and dents, but still kept its brilliant, almost holy shine. He wore it like it was trophies of previous victories. He was currently arm wrestling any that wanted to try it, but being a good three feet taller than them and nearly twice as big, none really could win. He had a battle axe that gave off a sense of danger all it's own almost like malice, a spear long and heavy with frost dripping from the tip and a sword hidden away in its scabbard all on him. The axe and spear were on his back in a crossed manner, and the sword at his hip. "Well, I'm gunna avoid big and scary over there," Azzarth commented, trying to slip away from the door before the large man or any of his friends noticed.

Sashaying into the tavern, Shurolin swayed through the mass as she tried to find easy pickings, at least until she saw big and scary himself, a wicked little grin melting into her before she shook herself slightly until she fell into her barmaid persona and moved up to him, pulling the same cleavage stunt as she pressed against the side with his drink for the extra barrier between her body and certain destruction should she be figured out.

At closer, look the man had long black hair and trimmed facial hair like a goatee with the mustache. He seemed to not have noticed someone was trying to arm wrestle him before looking down at her. "Hmm? You need something miss?" He asked, his voice booming, it nearly demanded to be heard as he slammed his arm down; accidentally breaking the other man's arm who was letting out a choked scream. The bone could be seen, shattered and splintered through the mans skin, pieces poking out at layer of skin over it, nearly breaking free and letting the blood flow. "Shit, again! Let me fix that. Just one moment and it will be all done," he said, mending the man's arm rather quickly. A faint glow leaving his palms, the clear sign of a healer, and from the pendant at his neck he was a follower of the Raven Queen.

"Sorry again, now what did you want, you're not the barmaid that was here earlier." The goliath looked at her, his eyes were kind, but also seemed to be searching as he looked down at her, almost scanning her over for any hints of her true intentions.

Azzarth was keeping back to silently watch and learn after seeing the mans arm snap like a twig, he was gunna be sure to stay out of arms reach from the big goliath for fear of his own bones shattering from the clumsy oaf.

Blinking and giving a little purr at the show of casual strength, Shurolin knew it wasn't the smartest thing to try stealing from the goliath but she couldn't exactly just jump up and run away. She had to play this right or she was done for. "Mm, no, I'm not the barmaid, at least not for this tavern. I just couldn't resist such a tall, strong being such as yourself!" She was flirting, even knowing that it was a long shot but she still had a part to play after all. Next time, watch before jumping, she decided.

"Ah is that so, well I'm flattered but I'm not looking for company that way. Really, this whole festival thing's a bit much. I'm here to talk and relax alittle, but that's hard to do with every girl around trying to jump me; married or otherwise and then any aspiring warrior attacking me with something to prove. Those that try such a feat end up worse then my poor friend here. Oh wait, he's gone, oh in case you haven't heard it yet my names Thorand, the Champion of Orithane." Thorand smiled at her, being outright friendly it seemed, something that it was almost off putting with how friendly he was being. You'd normally need to worry about getting stabbed in the back and so on. But it seemed high renown keeps such things from happening, while also inviting a small bit of challenge as well.

Pouting, Shurolin sighed, still pressed against his side before leaning to place a small kiss to his cheek, her fingers twitching down near his belt as she moved to step away. "Well, Thorand, Champion of Orithane, thank you for killing that nasty dragon," smiling, she started to move away, hoping she got at least something worthwhile for this mistake.

"You're welcome, now give me my coins back," he commanded, smiling still at her though his eyes didn't seem as friendly as before; a noticeable flash as they seemed to be red; a deep, burning red, for just a moment and returning back to the brilliant green. As she walked away his hand opened and waiting for her, it seemed he'd noticed pretty easily. "You're a nice girl, but I'm not to keen on letting my money be taken away after all the hard work I did." Thorand slowly stood up from his place at the table, the size difference was now painfully clear.

Azzarth quickly got up and walked over. "She can't help it, sir, she didn't mean to take your coins her hands kinda... slip away from her at times?" Azzarth said trying to cover her some so that she wouldnt be in too much trouble. He knew he was risking his own tail at this point, something he wasn't too keen on but, she had earned at least a sliver of his trust, and proven she was either much more brave or stupid than him.

Pausing and turning back toward the mountain of a male, Shurolin knew the game was up but unwilling to just give in. Frowning minutely, she looked down at herself, as though only just realizing she had a pouch that wasn't her own. Gasping, and hoping she wasn't laying it on too thick, she quickly went about untangling the pouch from the folds of her skirt, making it appear as though the fabric and all the detail work on it was to blame rather than her own self. "I didn't even realize, Lord Thorand! Please, forgive this cast out drow! The Underdark cast me out, I do not wish to go crawling back and beg!" Internally cringing at the last part, she hoped she could manage to still play it off.

Thorand looked down at the pair and sighed, taking the bag from her and putting it back on his belt abit tighter this time around. He shook his head some, "Just, don't do it again I'll let you go this time but I'm not exactly keen on getting ripped off. As for the Underdark, you won't be an outcast very long if I have my way. Me and a few like minded friends would like to see Lolth burning, rather then ruling there." Thorand replied, glaring at them both before walking towards the bar, paying his tab and going to leave.

As he opened the door to the bar entrance, they could see a very large bear sitting outside tied to a post, though it was clear the post wouldnt do anything. Thorand pet it's head gently and hopped on its back, riding off into the town. "Onward, Floofles! We have a meeting with the king and a wife I don't want pissed at me again for drinking too much!" Thorand grinned, pointing forward as it seemed to sit down again for a moment, let out a loud yawn then slowly, almost begrudingly, walking up towards the castle.

"That was, uncomfortably close." Azzarth sighed, seeing as the people gave them some looks but quickly left after the hero. Seeming to want more of his attention, coin or other things he could possibly offer. Azzarth sighed and sat back down at his table finally ordering a couple of drinks. Feeling he deserved them after that, as well as abit of an adrenaline rush; he could have sworn he saw his life flash under Thorand's gaze.

Nodding quickly, Shurolin didn't protest or even move until he left, fighting back a gulp of fear at the sight of the dire bear, shivering before she plopped down onto the table rather than a seat, she didn't think her legs would survive the movement after all of this. "Never again will I go near anyone with grey skin" she shivered before taking one of Azzarth's drinks and taking a deep pull from it. Her legs were jiggling, the sound of the items in and on her skirt adding to the sound as she felt her nerves fixing to fray into nothingness. She might have no shame, and very little in the way of morals, but that look the goliath had given her had made her need a way to reaffirm she was indeed alive and still herself.

"Your skin is grey though, and go on, drink up. You need it," Azzarth started petting her head gently, trying to console her some. He was a bit surprised that went as well as it did. Meaning they weren't dead or being hunted by the whole town for trying to rob one of their heroes. He quickly took his own drink and took a long draft of it before setting the large mug down and sighing. "Let's stay here till we know we're safe." He said to her, not wanting to risk another encounter.

"Details," Shurolin nodded and slid down onto his lap, cuddling close as she felt for anything she might have knocked out of the pouch in the tugging to "untangle" it from her skirt. Pulling it out to look in the dim light with Azzarth helping block everyone else's view, she blinked down at what was in her hands.

Azzarth kept petting her head as she rested on his lap, taking another drink and somewhat keeping her hidden without meaning to. Lucky her, she had managed to snag a folded up ticket around a gold coin, making her one platinum richer. Azzarth just kept drinking before setting his glass aside and ordering some food wanting a good meal before he'd head out again.

Biting her lip hard to stop the giggles of delight, Shurolin started kicking her legs, and Azzarth in the process, as she wriggled around on his lap in happiness before slipping it into the pouch high on up on her body, though given their positions it could have easily been mistaken for something else happening all together. It was a tavern, and she was dressed like a barmaid, after all.

"Ow! Hey, what are you doing?" He demanded, looking down at the drow and blushing some from her movement with her on his lap and wiggling about like this. It was a bit unexpected to say the least. Azzarth's face growing just a bit redder as he kept trying to look away. "Um, if that's what you wanted to do, we could just rent a room," he mumbled, since people were giving them looks now both from their current position and how she was moving about on top of the male.

Looking up at the male, Shurolin grinned and leaned forward, tilting her head up to nip at his ear. "I managed to snag a rather nice gift from the hero," she purred, a rumble like sensation moving with her breath against his ear. "Though if you're interested..." She grinned, leaning back and winking at him.

Azzarth nodded at what she said about the gift and thought it over a second, seeming to check as if this was some kind of trick, before moving to whisper in her ear. "Then it's a date, just try to behave 'til I get us a room," Azzarth purred, kissing her cheek a moment before pulling away and moving her off his lap to get up and finish his drink, paying for both his and hers, waiting for Shurolin to follow so they could find and inn and get much more acquainted.

Grinning, Shurolin nipped his ear again before moving off his lap and sashaying toward the door they entered through, not wanting to exit the main way in cast the goliath was still out there nearby. Waiting in the same shadow she had tucked her coin up in her skirt in, she wanted to see where Azzarth intended to go.

Azzarth followed her out and walked back into the town, moving through the crowds and holding her hand gently in his; they found a good looking inn and he paid for a couple nights to stay in a room, soon guiding her up to their spot. "We got a good deal on this room, usually they charge an arm and leg for this place, but it seems they can't be picky with all these extra people in town." He said, noticing they got one of the finer rooms, usually a noble would be up here.

Pressing up against Azzarth off and on during their walk, she playfully rubbed her hand against his tail whenever possible, grinning and biting her lip each time until her bottom lip was plumb and dark from how often she was doing so. Once they had a room, she gently released his hand to turn in a circle and look around, staring in awe at the place. She hadn't seen splendor like this since leaving the Underdark.

Azzarth had been blushing nearly the entire walk and trying to keep from making any noise, his tail being an easy weak spot if grabbed and rubbed the right way. "Now then, let's not wait much longer, shall we?" He asked, locking the door and closing the windows. The room darkening, only a slight bit of light peaking through the cracks in the windows, giving them a dimmed but more romantic feel as he walked over to shurolin and gently placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb gently stroking as he blushed and leaned in to kiss her. They could enjoy the room after, especially since it wasn't bright to tease a half demon when you don't even know what kind of demon they were.

Turning with a large grin on her face, Shurolin leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and tilting her face to give him easier access to her mouth, her hands already moving against his body to strip him of his clothes with quick and sure movements of her fingers. She was rather skilled with them, after all.

Azzarth shivered as her hands moved to take off his shirt, kissing her full lips even deeper as his tail flicked behind him. His tongue slowly licking at her lips, attempting to part them as the male let out a teasing groan, enjoying their embrace but was very clear he wanted more. Slowly pressing her against a wall and lifting her up some as he kissed her, his own hand moving slowly into shurolins top to slowly cup and squeeze her orange sized breasts.

Giving a throaty little purr of delight, Shurolin moved one hand to untie her top's back straps even as the other moved to the lacings of Azzarth's pants and started tugging them loose. Grinning into the kiss as she slipped cool fingers against heated flesh and rubbed against him instistantly even as the hand undoing her top moved down to untie the lacing at her hip for her skirts.

Azzarth let out a deep growl as he pulled away from the kiss and slowly trailed them from her neck down to her shoulder, biting down on her skin as his hands helped her out of her clothing before tending to his own, still rubbing and teasing her body his hands squeezing her breasts before moving down to her slim hips rubbing them and giving her rounced rear a teasing squeeze as well.

Groaning and pressing against Azzarth needily, Shurolin helped wriggle out of her clothing, though she did have to move her hands to untie the lacings that was holding her multitude of tiny daggers and stolen pouches, the thin thigh belts falling to the floor with a rather loud thunk before she moved her hands to tangle in his hair and tug him up to her lips again, her legs wrapping around his hips once his pants were out of the way and pressing into the small of his back.

Azzarth eagerly kissed her lips again, holding her up against him, rubbing her back as he pressed her to the wall, his hips pressing to Shurolin's and grinding slowly. She could feel his hot member rubbing and grinding against her, the hard, forearm sized mass begging her attention as he moved, slowly rubbing and pressing against her entrance, the wrist thick girth teasing her wet slit.

Slipping one hand between their bodies, gnawing at her bottom lip in the process to bite back the moans for more, Shurolin gripped his impressive cock and pressed the tip against her wet entrance, panting and groaning as his grinding sent him into her wet heat easily and made her toes curl, pleasureable enough to see stars behind her closed lids.

Azzarth let out a breathy moan as she moved him and he pushed into her tight body, his cock surging inside her and slowly starting to push in and back out, getting faster and going deeper with each thrust as he held her; slowly moving them to the bed so she could rest some and enjoy herself. "Ahn, just let me know if there's anything you desire, after all an incubus lives to serve." he grinned, leaning down to trail kisses from her lips to her cheek, down her neck and to her breasts before sucking on her hard, dark nipples, using his fangs to pinch and tease them as he grinded against her and pushed in harder, his thick cock pulsing and throbbing, his heat penetrating deeper into her tight folds.

Panting and groaning as she arched up at the full feeling, moaning his name even as he moved them to the bed, her legs still gripping him tight as she rocked against him even as he drove into her heat crying out at the pinches to her already over sensitive nipples from rubbing against the inner leather wrappings of her top. "Azzarth! More, please!"

"hehe as you wish, just let me know if its too much," winking as he pulled away from her breasts and kissed her her hips, lifting them slightly to make it easier for him as he thrusted into her hard, holding nothing back now as his cock rammed into her tight cunt. The tip ramming deep into her and hard as he groaned happily, loving how tight she was wrapped around him, his cock throbbing more as he was getting closer to his climax.

Crying out, Shurolin felt her muscles spasm and released his waist to press her heels into the bed, lifting her hips even more as her hands move to grip his forearms, her short nails digging into his flesh as she came hard from the wonderful pounding he was giving her body, her cunt gripping and milking his cock as she rocked against him panting and whimpering as she came and came hard.

"Mmm I'm gunna cum soon," Azzarth warned, his cock swelling more inside her, feeling thicker and heavy as he thrust harder, pulling her into his arms and heatedly kissing Shurolin's lips, biting her swollen bottom lip and sucking on it teasingly as he moved his hips against her, his thrusts getting faster and deeper as he moaned into their kiss, nearly about to blow and trying to make her feel as good as he possibly could.

Panting, Shurolin kissed him back hungrily, moving her arms to around his neck as she rocked and rode out her orgasm even as his swelling cock sent her into another one before the first was even finished. Groaning into the kiss as she clamped her thighs around his torso and cried out into his mouth in a near scream.

Azzarth couldn't hold back any longer, and with a few more hard, powerful thrusts he came, his cock twitching and spraying out his hot cum into her tight cunt, making him moan against her and hold Shurolin close. His body shivering as he kept unloading his thick seed into her, slowly pulling out when he was done as he laid on the bed next to her, keeping her wrapped in his arms as he kissed her gently. "Ahn, enjoy yourself?" He panted curiously, of course being half incubus, he wasn't done after one go but he wanted to let her rest up abit first before asking if they could keep going.

That same rumbly purr escaped Shurolin as the drow curled up against Azzarth, her body twitching slightly from the insane amount of pleasure he had just brought her, even as her eyes started closing against her will. She didn't fall asleep around others, but this male had just worn her completely out and she had rather enjoyed it, but now she was sleepy and that had never happened before. "Tired," she mumbled, a bit of confusion in her voice as she said the word.

"Then rest, you earned it after a rough day," he said pulling her to lay her head on his chest and sleep. Azzarth had no plans of moving to keep her from sleeping well, and its not like he had much to do around here anyway, so for now spending the day with her in bed sounded great. Especially if it meant more 'fun stuff' later on.

Mumbling in elvish, Shurolin felt herself slipping into sleep against her will, cuddling up against the large male as though he were a plush spider and nuzzling him happily in sleep. A soft purring sound escaping her every so often as she pressed the entire length of her body against his for warmth and comfort.

Azzarth smiled and held onto Shurolin, letting her rest against him. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," he smiled, kissing her cheek. Thinking on it now, he probably should have held back from jumping into this so quickly, though they both were probably surprised they got away alive today. So for now, he allowed himself to rest, holding the strange drow to him and sleeping soundly. The teifling's tail wrapping around Shurolin's thin hips to keep her from leaving his side, for now at least.


	4. Chapter 4

Night quickly turned to day as Azzarth growled a little not wanting to wake up moving against his partner's warmth "Mm, can't the sun wait another five hours?" He asked in a gruff tone, more interested in sleeping then working today.

Shurolin gave a throaty chuckle before twisting about in the warmth to get free of Azzarth's tail, grumbling in Elven as she dressed quickly in her normal courtesan garb she had been wearing the day before. "We still have many a coin purse to steal, tiefling," she grinned, winking at him as she started strapping on her weapons.

Azzarth grumbled under his breath and laid there a few seconds longer before getting up "Fine, fine, you win drow," he said, stretching as his orb floated above his shoulder. Going to the wash room to clean up first, his orb opening as a steady stream of warm water flowed out of it, letting him was off from they day before. Once done he started to put on his mage clothes, his black hair matted to his head and face still dripping wet. Once done, he grabbed his bag and was ready to go. "How about today you try earning some coins first?" He asked her, not wanting to just steal from the people around here. Not all of them had coin to spare, after all.

Shurolin paused in strapping the last dagger to her thigh, her coin pouch gripped between her teeth as she looked up at him. Blinking owlishly at the male, the drow couldn't help but tilt her head in confusion. Removing the pouch, she straightened slowly, as though there was something wrong with the male before her. "You wish for me to, work, for coin?" She asked, speaking slowly as though he didn't understand common anymore.

"If you call burning goblins and stealing from bandits work, then yes, that's what I was hoping you'd join me in doing. I didn't come here to steal coin in the city and stick to the shadows, I came here for a fresh start and a chance at more. Much more than just coin purses and cheap jewels." Azzarth replied, looking at her dead serious, the male's eyes locked onto her's.

He wanted her to come, and from what he was saying it could be profitable for her to. "Come or not, the choice is yours Shurolin. I'll be down stairs if you want to join me," he informed her, walking out the door and going down the stairs to the inn's entrance, waiting for her to see if she could come or not.

Blinking a few more times, the thought of burning things making a sly smile curve her lips, Shurolin quickly finished tying things off on her person before rushing to join the male, her hips swaying and making the few jingles on the skirt chime delightfully, showing her mood as she joined him at the entrance. "You should have mentioned burning things earlier, Azzarth," she chided, grinning at him.

"I thought that was self explanatory, nothing's fun unless there's a chance of spontaneous combustion." Azzarth smiled, glad that she was joining him. He didn't want to part ways so soon, especial after their night of passion. "Alright, let's find some work," walking outside going towards the main street, the once full and bustling street were now empty save for the very very long line of people from all walks of life all seeming to wait for something. "Um, excuse me what's this line for?" Azzarth asked a farmer in the line, curious what the line could be for.

"I'm not used to dealing with mages after I rob them, Azzarth," rolling her eyes, Shurolin sauntered out of the inn and followed him toward the line of plebs, rolling her eyes once more even as she sized up the haul she could make from it all.

The farmer turned and regarded them for a moment before sighing. "Them heros are supposed to be here, so we all got some coin together and want to ask for help, here's a lot of trouble around here. But at this rate, I'm never gonna get to even ask. Not to mention they'll be so busy it might not ever get done," the farmer sighed, seeming pretty upset at this as he looked at them. The man's eyes betraying his desperation.

"I need help with some bandits. I can pay well and offer some supplies. You two look like you can handle yourselves, could I trouble you to do it?" He asked them curiously, seeming to be begging at this point.

Azzarth looked to Shurolin thinking over the man's offer. "Sure, but make sure we get payed well. Just tell us where and who." Azzarth said, thinking at least it was a start, and they could loot the bodies for all they were worth afterwards.

Shurolin perked up at the sounds of pay, her ears twitching as she shifted her weight. She was still dressed in her dark clothing, but given that she was standing in shadow one couldn't tell it easily. Grinning, she moved to drape an arm around Azzarth. "We'll do it," she agreed, not even waiting to see if the tiefling was interested in actually going through with it, though glad when he was. That would have been annoying, trying to talk him into this.

"Thank you both! My farm is just outside of town, I'll see you there once it's done. I need the Southern Claw bandits dealt with. You don't need to get rid of them all, just enough to leave me and my farm alone; though I'll pay you either way. They're supposed to be held up in one of the caves, just off the forest path to the left, after an old broken oak tree." The farmer handed them his paper, which was like a contract with the full details and bounty on it. He was already leaving to go back to tending the farm, though of course having seen them just take a quest the other people in the line were soon asking Azzarth and Shurolin to help them as well. They needed to split fast or get buried in the mob.

Blinking, Shurolin grabbed Azzarth and yanked him into the shadows, concealing them both before starting to sprint for the gates, shoving Azzarth as much as she was able as she rolled under a nearby platform, snagged a hidden bag and then quickly joined him at the gate, panting slightly with a gleam in her violet eyes. "Bandits have stolen goods, and stolen goods are always eagerly return to the rightful owners, or turn a pretty coin," winking, Shurolin moved toward a clump of bushes and started stripping out of the cloth clothing, before pulling on a set of tight leather clothes.

Azzarth moved with her the best he could before waiting when she had darted off leaving him at the gate, though he nodded in agreement hearing her as she returned. "That and their gear has a price tag as well, a good sword is always worth something." Azzarth agreed, smirking and thinking this would be a great job, though he did wish to snag another on the way but one at a time was probably for the best. "Alright, the Southern Claw gang is through the forest, lets go." he said, already ready. His clothes offered little protection, but he wasn't planning to get hit much anyway.

"If we do this right we can return before the day is through and get more jobs. I am handy with small weapons, after all," winking at him over her shoulder, the concealment having faded by the time they left the gates, Shurolin returned to his side and started walking off, her bag slung round her body and resting just behind one hip as she moved along, her booted feet finding the easiest path without even trying.

"Sure you are but till I see you do more then steal some coin I'll keep my disbeliefs ready." Azzarth retorted, walking beside her, not caring for the steps he took just so long as nothing was in his way.

Soon they were well along the path the farmer had described, up to the old broken oak tree. "So, something's been bugging me, how did that farmer know where to send us?" Azzarth asked, curiously looking over at Shurolin. Stopping short at the tree and looking down the left path, he didn't see anything but he didn't trust this either.

Sniffing, Shurolin just tossed her short hair and started walking on. Once by the tree, the drow furrowed her brow as she crossed her arms. Tapping a tattoo against her leathers. "That is a bit odd... Maybe he followed them at one point?" Pausing her fingers, however, she straightened and pulled out her newest dagger. "Or maybe it's nothing more than a ploy to get rid of what humans consider outsiders to their kind." She was nearly growling the words as she looked around them, turning in slow circles as she did so.

"I don't think the farmer had that intention when he asked for help, when someone looks that desperate, they're not trying to just get rid of you." Azzarth said walking past her cautiously. He stopped just before the path and looked it over seeing nothing he shrugged and started down the path, leading the way with Shurolin hopefully trailing behind. Sadly due to him not being skilled at dodging or detecting traps he triggered one. A thin line tugged as he walked, and a click could be heard around them. Azzarth's reflexes kicked in and he dropped down, arrows whizzing past just above his head; he could only glance back, hoping shurolin could dodge them as well.

Having not seen the trip wire, Shurolin cursed in elven as she went to call out a warning for Azzarth to duck, already dropping into a dodge roll and moving toward a tree, searching for where the arrows were coming from and using her dagger to swipe a few arrows that got to close to her out of the air in pieces. Seeing the crossbows, she rolled quickly under the main line of fire and toward them, hoping to stop the other from going off further down the trail.

Azzarth watched her, but carefully moved after Shurolin since she seemed to have a plan, only the one line of crossbows was going off; the others sitting still now that he could see them. "They look like they all have separate rigs, we could possibly disarm them and move safely." Azzarth said, now on guard wondering if any of the bandits would be nearby to check if their traps had made any kills yet.

Nodding, Shurolin crawled her way forward, searching along the ground for either another trip wire or a pitfall, seeing as if someone was going to make a run for it it was likely there would be one nearby as well. Finally finding another wire, she eased her way toward it, seeking the trigger to deactivate it before it went off. Finding the trigger, she eased her fingers closer and started attempting to deactivate it before the slight movement set it off regardless.

Azzarth kept watch as Shurolin fiddled with the tripwire an audible click was heard but this time nothing happened, the crossbows still hung on their resting spots, but now disarmed from being used automatically. "I think you got it, wanna take one just in case?" Azzarth asked, thinking if the bandits were clever enough for this then having a form of ranged attack for his rogue friend would be nice.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Shurolin searched the trees and bushes for anything else that might be triggered by movement before nodding. Standing slowly, she still kept her eyes peeled as she moved slowly near the rigged crossbows to remove one for use, taking a few other arrows from nearby to use as well. Slipping them in place among her daggers. "Come on, just keep a look out for pitfalls," she breathed, already moving forward and searching any and everything that could hide one, as well as searching for any more wires.

Azzarth nodded and followed, lucky enough for them they had managed further onto the trail with no more traps or distractions. Soon the path ended, and all they could see was a cave entrance with two guards in front of it wearing bandit leathers, which are easy to tell thanks to the added studs of metal and general more tears in them than others. "So, what should we do now?" Azzarth asked her, since they had some distance still and were hidden by the trees. "We could easily take them out, but the sound might draw more in." Azzarth commented, looking at Shurolin curiously.

Pausing to think it over carefully, Shurolin grinned before passing the crossbow over to Azzarth and smiling a rather strange smile. "Can you shoot? I'll sneak up on the one on the right, you shoot the one on the left. We'll get them both at once, then start down into the cave, hopefully with more weapons than we currently have because we'll have a rather nice fight on our hands." She was still grinning at him as she spoke.

"I can try but I don't promise anything," Azzarth said, taking the crossbow and looking it over, nodding some as he looked around, crouching low and moving carefully through the trees to get ready. Taking aim and waiting for Shurolin to move, hoping she didn't end up getting found out.

Winking at him, Shurolin concealed herself and crept along the side of the path, stepping lightly and moving in short bursts along animal paths as the animals made sound so she wouldn't be as easily detected.

Creeping up behind the bandit on the right, she eased up from a crouch and raised her dagger, glinting it against the sun toward where she knew Azzarth to be before slitting the bandit's throat and darting away in case the arrow went astray or the other bandit realized what was going on. sSe could already feel her concealment weakening, after all.

Azzarth took aim and readied himself, he wasn't used to this and had little to no training with a crossbow. He aimed and fired, but the kick from the string made him move last second and the arrow missed completely. Swearing to himself, he tossed his orb with a fire spell, setting the confused bandit on fire; trying to burn him till nothing was left. "Never give me a crossbow again," he growled not happy he screwed up like that. At least they had gotten a mostly silent kill.

Rolling her eyes, Shurolin just make certain to move the bodies and hide them well after taking anything of value from the corpses ,and moving toward the entrance so they could start inside and take care of things.

Azzarth helped her move and hide the two, checking for some coins and finding none he sighed, composing himself and looking into the cave. "You ready?" He asked her curiously, slowly going inside and keeping low, it wasn't long tunnel until it suddenly opened up to a large semi-lit room with three bandits, this time they were more heavily armed, but currently distracted talking and drinking with one another, trying to boast about what they've done.

Shurolin nodded, slipping inside with Azzarth and checking for traps as they went. Seeing the three new bandits, she moved until she was pressed against a wall, mostly hidden in shadow as she looked around. Looking toward Azzarth, she raised a brow as though asking 'what next'.

Azzarth thought a moment trying to figure out a plan pointing to the one close to her while he readied another spell, hoping to get it with eldritch blast; if not this could get messy. Azzarth charged and fired his orb, sending it flying as it slammed into the back of one of them then erupted with a ball of force energy, sending him flying as he quickly ran in. The orb returning as he started to fire fast force blasts at them, trying to keep them all back and hoping Shurolin killed one of them. The bandit he blasted already slowly getting to his feet.

Twirling a dagger between her fingers, the second Azzarth flug his orb she let fly her dagger, aiming for the heart of the one closest to her even as she readied another to fling, pressing tightly against the wall even as she moved slowly around the room in the shadows.

Azzarth's force blasts had manage to keep back the larger of the three, but it wasn't doing much damage, making the tiefling grit his teeth in annoyance. Bandits shouldn't be this tough, or at least normal bandits wouldn't be. The first already back on his feet, though a bit dazed. Yelling and swinging his club around like a mad beast. The one Shurolin threw her dagger at just laughed as it hit one of the metal studs on his armor and he glared at the shadows. "Me see ya little pointy ear. Me make ya inta a fine stew once me mash ya bones," he laughed in an unintelligible manner, sounding like... an... orc.

"Well, I think that explains the toughness of these guys. Throwing your toys doesn't seem to work," Azzarth sighed and charged his orb, firing a ray of frost. The beam hitting the big bandit dead on in the chest, ice slowly creeping out from the hit, slowly covering him as he roared and screamed. Trying to get close enough to hit, freezing to death right in front of Azzarth; a solid block of orc ice that quickly erupted into small shards. "Who's next? I'm not here to play games!" He called, glaring at the two left, his eyes daring them to come at him. Hoping he was distracting enough to let Shurolin try another move.

Cursing, Shurolin snarled in anger as she moved away from the orcs, quickly digging into her hip pouch and grabbing a vial of poison to put into her newest dagger even as she moved about. She just needed a few more seconds and... grinning she reposed and moved to dig her dagger deep into the fleshy part of the orc, cursing him in elven as she did so.

The orc Shurolin stabbed reared back in pain as her dagger cut deep into his back, injecting the poison into him as well. The orc started howling and screaming in pain as his body shivered and twitched before slowly dying from the potent poison.

"That's more like, Shurolin!" Azzarth grinned, glad her dagger worked on something. Having to roll back away from the last orc as he swung at azzarth, clearly pissed his friends were dying so fast only to have his face hit with a strong blast of ice from Azzarth's orb.

Grinning wickedly, Shurolin sunk into the shadows and moved back behind the last orc, blood dripping from her dagger as she leapt at the brute as he was distracted by the icy blast from Azzarth, a battle cry leaving her lips as she did so.

Azzarth kept focusing the blast,once again until the orc was now a perfect, frozen statue and with a quick kick it shattered in green and red bits. "Well, we probably can't try stealth for the next room," Azzarth commented, sighing some, already hearing more bandits coming this way. Soon, two more were in the room; an elf that seemed to be some kind of mage and another brawny type bandit.

"You best start explaining why our men are dead, and you're not." The brawny one said. The mage seemed to shake their head in annoyance, starting up their incantation and throwing a ball of fire towards Azzarth. The big guy charging Shurolin. These two were out for blood, it seemed.

Grinning, Shurolin charged the brawny bandit right back, though she was smart enough to dart to the side after dropping a chunk of the one orc on the ground where she was standing only heartbeats before. She had wanted to set some sort of trap before hand, but she did have to admit this was rather fun. Just so long as she stayed out of the fire's clutch, seeing as she nearly fell into it because of a puddle of orc blood on the ground where she had moved too.

Azzarth managed to move out of the way from the fireball but the explosion singed his leg pretty bad. Cursing and wincing in pain he aimed his orb and with a wave of his hand a cloud of daggers flittered to life in the air spinning and moving rapidly, following the orb as he sent it flying at the mage; who quickly became a pincushion with the spectral daggers dotting both him and the wall before disappearing. "You alright, Shurolin?" He panted, turning his attention to see how she was faring against the brute. He was downed for the moment, with his leg burned.

Shurolin did alright in the beginning, though that good start quickly went downhill because the brute had her in a somewhat headlock as she tried to kick at him, both of them struggling for the dagger in her hand. She trying to stab the brute in the eye while he was trying to turn it down toward her throat.

Azzarth watched and growled, gritting his teeth and slowly standing up, focusing more glaring at the brawny rogue . "Let her go, or my vampiric embrace will drain you 'til you're a shriveled raisin!" Azzarth snarled, pointing his hand towards him and a black ribbon of twisted darkness lurched from his hand seeming to stab into the bandit's chest right at his heart. Glowing energy passing through him and into Azzarth, slowly healing the burn on his leg as the man weakened, giving Shurolin more of an advantage.

The brute didn't listen to Azzarth, tightening his arm even as he turned as though to shove the small drow into a wall, letting out a scream as the vampiric embrace started draining him dry. Trying to turn once again so that Shurolin took the hit instead of him.

Shurolin on the other hand, was wriggling and snarling as she fought against the much larger being, twisting until she could dig her heel into his groin and press the edge of her boot against his thigh and balls to try crushing them.

"Stop playing and just end him so we can get the hell out of here!" Azzarth shouted, keeping the draining spell up and glaring at the man, he couldn't help but wince a little at Shurolin's attack. One that any man could easily be incapacitated from. The large brute instantly dropped both her and the daggers, as he fell to his knees clutching himself in pain reduced to pitiful groans and breathless sobs. Azzarth was leaving this up to her that and he made a mental note never to be on the receiving end of Shurolin's boot.

Rolling once she was free, Shurolin turned baring her teeth and digging her dagger deep into the brute's thigh, just under his groin with one dagger even as she used another to slit his throat, dodging out of the way of the spraying blood as she did so.

"Good. Now, let's collect what we can and go, unless you wanna go deeper and fight the rest?" Azzarth asked, going to the mage and starting to look him over, trying to find anything of use, sadly finding nothing. Not even a spare coin on him. He grumbled and stripped the man of his robes to try and sell later at least. He then started to rifle through the boxes and crates in the room to see if anything was useful to them.

"After this, I think we both did good enough here. We took out seven plus a trap. Let's just loot the place and leave." Shurolin grumbled, already dipping her fingers in the pooling blood and writing on the walls in common so the bandits knew better than to try anything again so long as they were in town. Though, she was a bit vindictive and cut a particular chunk from the brute to stick onto the wall with one of the brute's own daggers to make an even bigger statement. Wiping her hands off on the other's ruined clothing, she started rutting around the crates and barrels herself, after checking for traps, of course.

"Agreed, that and now I need to pay a healer to look at my leg, thanks to this rotten stiff." Azzarth groused, kicking the dead mage with his good foot, before continuing to search. He found some barrels of food, apples and other crops, more than likely stolen either from a caravan or their employer. Smirking, he used his orb to make a disk of force around it and started to stack the barrels on it, only finding two but they were better than nothing. "OK, ready to go, you?" He inquired, waiting by the exit so they could leave together. He did snag some leather armor and the weapons the orcs had been using from the one he didn't shatter.

Shurolin found some crystals though they weren't the best quality, and hidden behind some half broken barrels. She also found a long wooden stick that was roughly her height, though it was so ugly; she didn't blame them for stashing it back behind the broken things. But grabbing one of the better crates, she loaded it up with some of the smaller things she found that they could either use or sell, before moving to join Azzarth at the exit. "Here, want this?" She asked, tossing him the ugly staff like thing.

"Huh? Um, I'll take it for now, but it needs work. A lot of work. Thank you though. Now, let's go before more come and find us." Loading her stuff onto the force disk with his, and they were off. The orb losing power slowly till they arrived at the old man's farm, having gotten directions to it from their quest paper. Azzarth removed the stuff from the force disk and it disappeared, the orb dropping to the ground; tapped out of energy; at least for now. He made sure to pick it up and then knocked on the old man's door waiting for an answer.

Shrugging, Shurolin just passed it over and following along behind Azzarth after he took the crate grinning at not having to carry anything heavy.

The door opened and the old man peeked his head out, before walking out fully and smiling a toothy grin. Well, mostly, anyway. "Ya did it! How many ya kill? Well, I would rather not know… So long as they aren't coming to get me now, are they?" He asked in a jumble, seeming worried again but still happy. Looking over at the boxes a bit confused.

"What's all this then?" He asked, looking to Azzarth and Shurolin.

"These barrels are filled with apples and other stock, I assumed they were yours and brought them back." Azzarth said, showing the man the barrels of fruit and veggies, he seemed to look them over before nodding and dragging them to the porch. "Thank you, now for your pay, I can manage these eight silver and forty four copper, is that alright?" He asked them with a hopeful smile, it was no gold but it wasn't bad pay. Clearly, he was trying his best to keep his word on paying them for their work.

Arriving at the farmer's, however, Shurolin raised a brow at the tiefling handing over all of the stolen goods they had gathered, not understanding what he was doing even after he explained it.

Shurolin turned her nose up a touch at the coin offer, though she did nod for it. It was easy coin after all, and she felt she deserved something after getting manhandled by the brute of a bandit.

"Your friend doesn't seem very impressed, I guess since I already said all these barrels of food were lost it wouldn't hurt for you to keep them. Make good use of it and think of it as a bonus for your hard work, and that bad burn on your leg." The old farmer mused, pointing the the burn on Azzarth's leg and handing him the coins; going to get his carriage to pull them and their supplies into town, so the pair could get off their feet for a bit.

"Thank you sir, it will help alot and thanks for the coin. The ride is most appreciated." Azzarth said, getting the barrels and crates onto the cart now, keeping in mind his injured leg not wishing to agitate it, even if it was slowly healing already. Once all packed in, he got into the cart as well and waited for Shurolin. The old farmer at the helm of the carriage one of his horses hitched on and ready to go.

Blinking at the old farmer's reaction, Shurolin was a bit surprised but then again humans were always confusing to the drow. Helping Azzarth load the things onto the cart, she settled herself on the back of it to watch for anyone coming to bother them, swinging her legs like a child as she waited for the ride into town again. "Thanks, old timer!" She called, grinning a bit even as she started shifting her top around, wanting to remove the confining leather and change back into her soft silks.

"Hehe, just don't fall off back their little lady, hate to be all the way there to find out I need to stop and go get you!" The old human farmer grinned, giving a hearty laugh and showing off his mostly toothless grin again as he got to driving, getting them back into town.

Rolling her eyes, Shurolin just shook her head and settled in for the ride, fiddling with a crystal along the way though tucking it back in the crate before they arrived. Helping haul everything back up to their room and

They all unpacked at the inn they were they staying at, where they could regroup a bit and continue with more work or maybe just take a long rest after the blood and battle. After all it was still only about noon when they finally returned.

Shurolin waved as the farmer left, leaning against Azzarth's side and yawned a bit. She hadn't quite realized his leg was actually injured, as she had been a bit tiffed at almost letting a brute get the best of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I cannot apologize enough for how long this took to come out. no explanation really warrants how long of a gap I've had between updates. My editor and i had gotten caught up in life and dealing with work while she was also focusing on her own story. but finally its here and apologies if you didn't come here looking for smut...this chapter is almost all smut. Also extra long chapter to try and make up for the gap the next one should be done much much sooner than this one was. anyway thanks again to Hollowg1rl for being my editor and co writer for this story without her help youd have half the current cast and half the fun. go check out her stories for more harry potter works especially Lillies to pomegranates it's pretty good. anyway till next time see ya**

 **please review and leave your thoughts comments or anything criticism is helpful so long as you actually give me points to work on and not just "TLDR or you suck".**

* * *

"So, what shall we do now? We killed the bandits, saved the old man's farm, and made some coin and food all at once?, Azzarth said, petting Shurolin's head gently. His hands combing through her silvery hair, doing his best to calm her after their long day of work. Though of course, with her leaning on him, it wasn't very comfortable since he had to get that burn looked at still.

"I want a bath, I don't want to deal with more 'work' until after I rest." Shurolin informed Azzarth, straightening and stretching, biting back a wince at the bruised muscles in her body from being roughly grabbed and tussling with someone three times her body weight.

"That sounds good, I can't rest long though, I need to go get this looked at." Azzarth motioned to his leg, already moving to get the burned and damaged pants off him and inspecting the wasn't very bad, but it wasn't good either. The skin charred at parts, and the flesh left tender, partially bloody as well, something a healer should definitely check on.

Azzarth growled, ashamed of how he had gotten hurt so easily, but sighing and stripping the rest of the way to go get cleaned.

"Hm?" Turning to regard her companion, Shurolin scowled as she finally noticed the wound on Azzarth. "Go on up into the bathing room, I'll find a healer or at least some potions to take care of that. You don't need to be walking on that." Pointing to his leg, she quickly moved about to gather items to either pay for or barter for the needed things to heal the teifling sooner rather than later.

"No no, I'll be fine! Let's both get cleaned up, then you can help me find someone to fix this." He said, being a bit headstrong about it. He had a bit of pride too, since he was a teifling and being injured by fire was a bit insulting, to say the least. "You're going to join me, or sneak out first?" He asked curiously, going to their wash room and getting the water started. Easing himself into the tub, planning to just soak and relax since he couldn't do much like this, and he did need to clean the wound a bit on his own first.

Raising her brow, Shurolin flipped her head to toss her dust covered strands out of her face as she stalked in after Azzarth into the wash room, stripping out of her leathers as she did so. Moving to join him next to the bath, she went digging through the bag she had stashed under the stool and pulled out a leather pouch that made a sloshing sound as she moved it. Going toward the edge of the water, she opened and dumped a good portion of the pouch into the water before sealing it back up. "That should help some," she informed him, going to put it back away in the small bag off the the side.

Azzarth watched her curiously for abit being curious of what the drow had now. Seeing Shurolin pull out a bag and dump its contents into the bath with him, he was almost tempted to get out. "May I ask what it is?" He was curious, as the scent of herbs hit him he guessed it was just cleaning herbs or something like that. Once mixed in the water, it made his wound sting more than it already did, causing the male to groan out in pain gritting his teeth some as he slowly started to relax letting the water do its work and clean the wound, while also feeling it start to numb him.

"It won't' kill you. Or at least, it shouldn't..." Tilting her head to the side, Shurolin had to think that bit over before shaking her head and turning back to regard him. "It's Underdark mushroom, they'll lower risk for infection and relax the muscle to keep from straining it too badly." Rolling her eyes, the drow then moved to grab a cloth and start bathing the teifling, being mindful of his leg but removing the grime of battle from him.

"That's reassuring but thank you, I guess, what are you doing?" Azzarth asked her, watching shurolin curiously not having expected her to start washing him. he appreciated it yes but he didn't figure she was the type to do something like this. "Get in here, you need to clean up to, you know." He said kinda not liking her just washing him like that, it bugged him mostly since it felt like he was helpless, something he never liked feeling so he stopped her and pulled Shurolin into the tub to join him, slowly washing her now to return the favor. Of course, being a half demon he couldn't help but being a bit teasing as his hands wandered over her body and washed her slowly, letting Shurolin relax against him on his lap in the tub.

Giving a half hearted protest, Shurolin allowed herself to be tugged into the bath, biting her lip to keep from whimpering at the sharp ache in her ribs. At least the water would ease though, she thought to herself. Leaning against the side of the tub and leaning her head against the edge, she did her best to just enjoy the feel of his hands on her, rather than the soreness in her muscles. Though she did bat weakly at his hands at the teasing. "Later, after you heal," she grumbled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to that time." Azzarth said blushing and petting her head some, getting to work washing Shurolin's hair for her, smiling some and finding this oddly relaxing despite their wounds and soreness. Cleaning her and dumping some water over her head to get it all rinsed and starting to deal with his own, having to avoid his horns and make sure to wash them as well despite them being bone, it would be a poor idea to leave them unwashed as well.

Rolling her eyes, Shurolin quickly finished washing the rest of herself as Azzarth started on his hair before getting up out of the bath and grabbing some cloth to dry themselves with, wandering around the room naked as she gathered her floaty clothing to dress in before they headed out, Waiting until Azzarth was dry and dressed before heading down and out to begin finding a healer before his leg got worse. The mushroom mixture would only last so long, after all.

Azzarth slowly got out and dried up using some of the supplies in his adventurer's kit to bandage up his leg the best he could. He then got dressed in his common clothes; a basic pair of pants, a neutral tan color and a light green tunic. He didn't wear this if he had the choice, but his clothes needed to wash and dry and he'd need the pants fixed now. "I'm ready when you are." He said, making sure he had his belt at least, being careful of walking on his bad leg and keeping close to Shurolin just in case he ended up losing his balance.

Scowling at how Azzarth was standing, she went to grab the ugly staff she had found him earlier and brought it over, placing it in his hand before moving to the side she thought he might fall on if he did fall before going to help him get out. She didn't say much, too busy scanning things around them and listening for any hint of a healer about.

Azzarth took the stick begrudgingly, he would use, it but it looked so awful he'd rather not be seen with it. Walking with her into the city, Azzarth found it more useful than previously thought with his leg hurt he thought he'd be fine till they found a healer, but that was not the case since his leg was now numb and hurt, it wasn't going to do much good to put his weight on it.

While they walked the wind picked up seemingly out of nowhere making Shurolin's skirt blow forward and the chimes she wore rattling. This happened three times during their walk but soon stopped. About an hour later into their search they heard what sounded like small feet running behind them then a thud and an audible, "oof!" and Shurolin felt someone grabbing the bottom back of her skirt.

Grumbling about the wind, Shurolin kept shoving her skirt back down as they moved around, trying to hear anything about a healer and ignoring most everything else, seeing as her companion was in pain and all. She did have a heart, it just didn't function often like most beings.

However, when someone grabbed the back of her skirt, she spun, whipping out her dagger and turning, cursing even more when the grip ended up loosening the ties of her skirt and making it fall down somewhat as she moved.

When she turned to look at who grabbed her, Shurolin needed to look down, seeing a small robed figure face first into the ground and a clawed and scaly hand having been holding her skirt till she turned. The tip of a blue tail poking out under the robe. "Owie... Sorry, I lost my footing and reached for the closest thing to catch myself, I didn't mean to grab you miss," said the figure as she got up dusted herself off and looked at them. A small blue and black dragonborn girl looking up at them, her eyes bright green, and she had a smart look to her, pointed edges to her face but very soft looking. Her voice was cheery and sing songy, pleasant to hear, something you'd expect out of a bard. "Um, anyway, I was trying to catch up to you, but this dumb robe is too big. I can't move my feet well with it on like this." She showed that it dragged a bit on the ground, her white robe dirtied at the bottom, minus the dust and dirt on the front of her. "Anyway, that's not important. I wanted to ask, how much for him? Your slave," the girl asked, smiling and pointing at Azzarth not really turning to look directly at him.

"I can pay you pretty well. I make a lot of money, everyone needs a good cleric. I'll start off with three platinum; of course I'll need to inspect him better, if that's ok." She smiled, her tone getting a little lower as she spoke of… inspecting Azzarth. Clearly meaning more than just looking him over.

Azzarth, who was once calm and confused at the shortest dragonborn hed ever seen, his temper quickly flared ready to burn the little dragon for even thinking he was a slave.

Curling her lip, Shurolin righted her skirt as the small dragonborn righted her own self, sticking her nose in the air a bit. Her upbringing rearing its ugly spidered head. "Then have it sized, if the robe is too long." There was a snobbish lilt to her voice at that bit, though it was mostly because to the drow the too long robe was ugly, both in color and the way the cut made it shapeless.  
Raising her brow at the request, though, Shurolin saw a hefty coin pouch at the offer of how much. Hearing three platinum made that pouch turn from cheap leather to fine silk. "Only three? What do you take me for, a fool? He's worth well more than that!" Scoffing, Shurolin rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, pressing her legs together at just the idea of that much money to hoard. "Inspect away, though if you start unrobing him it'll have to be paid in advance, regardless of whether you buy or not." The drow was shrewd, already plotting ways of getting more out of this deal. Azzarth was a big boy, he could always get free later.

Of course, it was then that she realized what the tiny female said. "Wait, cleric? He was wounded on the leg, can you heal it?" She inquired, doing her best not to sound eager.

"Looking down on someone offering you so much coin for one demon familiar, my you must be popular! Anyway, he's injured, so that's damaged goods. I'll be lowering my price, and keep giving me lip and I can give you a personal hearing with the gods!" The kobold said, her voice still chipper but her eyes and what she said was a dead serious threat to Shurolin. Though she did walk over to Azzarth, looking at him a moment. "No need to disrobe him I can just look like this."

Growling in a rather undrow like fashion, Shurolin fingered the hilt of the dagger she had yet to put away. She did not like this tiny being, even if she was offering quite a bit of money for Azzarth. "He's not that damaged. Just a minor flesh wound." Shurolin was in full on drow mode now, her eyes glinting in the setting sun. "The gods hold no sway over me, tiny one."

Moving her hand to pull up her sleeve, showing a gold bracelet. It glowed for a second and a staff appeared in her hand with the symbol of the raven queen etched into it. She planted it into the ground firmly then climbed up it, her small hand grabbing Azzarth's cheek and turning him left and right then going to grab his arms and squeeze before sliding down. Grabbing him by the front of the pants and pulling him closer before making a small opening as she nearly shoved the end of her nose into his trousers. "Ok, um 5 platinum for your big friend." She let him go, blushing till her scales were purple as she slid down the staff and pulled it from the ground, walking behind him to grab his rear as well blushing even more. It was clear the dragonborn liked what she saw, a lot, and was looking at Shurolin expectantly. "Oh, my name is Erlirith, so you don't all think of me as little dragon or something. I hate that nickname." Erlirith commented, looking up at her and still waiting.

Azzarth was dazed by this, not only was Shurolin going to sell him, but now he was getting frisked by a dragonborn whose head only went up to his waist! "Do I get not get any say in thi-" Azzarth was about to finish speaking when the staff's end hit him on the tip of the nose, silencing him early. It seemed the girls were talking and he was to wait his turn.

Curling her lip at the small dragonborn's actions, Shurolin moved into the shadows that were being formed by the buildings and watched her carefully, also busy trying to spot a coin pouch on the girl's person. Not being able to, Shurolin just assumed it was hidden in the white robe. Raising a thin brow, Shurolin held her hand out, wiggling her fingers expectantly for the platinum. "That's 5 platinum and fifty gold for opening his pants." She was getting more if she could, though she did give Azzarth a droll look to keep his skillful mouth shut for the time being.

Turning back to the tiny dragonborn, Shurolin raised her other brow. "Erlirith? Well, by all means, let's conduct our business in a more fitting setting. Though perhaps healing would be wise before infection sets in?" Shurolin asked in a bored tone.

"You're not gunna get any gold for a look. If I did more then I'd pay, but a look is fine, after all I need to know what comes with the full package!" She said cheering up but flipping Shurolin a gold coin anyway to keep the clearly overly greedy elf's mouth shut. "Yes, I guess I would, but I'll need you to pay me for my services as a healer despite me buying him off you. Do you still accept?" She asked smiling and motioning them to follow her back to the inn they both had just came from.

"Good choice by the way, the Great Boar Inn is possibly the best in town!" Erlirith chirped, having them both follow her up to her room. Her's was past their's on the highest floor. She unlocked and opened the door, walking inside before jumping onto the large, fluffy bed that took up a good portion of the room. The rest was filled with fine amenities and expensive looking objects, this was clearly the noble or even royal class accommodations and it was here that the little dragonborn sat and swung her feet waiting for them. "It's too much I know, but I was told to take the best room and I did so here I am! And, here you are," she grinned, seeming to be trying to decide something. As for their concerns, her robe seemed to be intentionally hiding what her figure was, either it was a church thing, or a personal choice, neither could tell.

"So, why is a cleric running around with so much coin and an interest in buying a teifling as a servant?" Azzarth inquired, but it seemed that he was still ignored, though this time he got a death glare from Erlirith. One that screamed quiet or else, and surprisingly he sat down in a corner and went silent to wait them out.

Huffing, Shurolin took the offered coin and stopped talking, pocketing the coin in one of her inner pouches as they walked, not caring she was flashing a large amount of skin doing so. "He is rather impressive, isn't he? But what, pray tell, is a cleric doing looking for a teifling slave?" She followed after the tiny dragonborn with a gleam in her eyes. Once they reached the room, the drow felt her fingers twitching for the items, though her common sense won out and she didn't snatch any of them. Didn't need to get kicked out, after all. "I'll pay for the healing, though you should do it yourself, if you want him that badly." Watching her jump up onto the bed, Shurolin gained a wicked little grin and sauntered on over to the tiny female. "Told to take the best?" She purred, her fingers going to her skirt and tugging at the ties.

"I was told to take the best room. As for the slave, I thought why not, I need someone strong and capable, after all I'm just a wittle cleric," here her voice took on a childish tone. "Fighting isn't what I'm made for now is it, just like a rogue or thief would rather stay to the shadows; I'd like to not be the direct target of attack,s and a girl gets lonely to." Erlirith smiled, a small pout as she spoke but nodded some. "I could heal it for free, but then, I'd give you all the coin and have little left for me." She said smiling at her and petting the drows head. "Or I could just buy you as well. And to specify, I'm not looking to rent him for a night. I want him in a collar, and listening to every command." Here her voice took a much much more wicked turn, a grin covering her features. She was a kinky little imp, that was for sure.

Azzarth wasn't sure whether he liked the sound of wearing a collar or not. His demon side said try it out, his common sense said shut up.

Laughing, Shurolin shook her head as she listened to the words spewing out of Erilirith's mouth. She could at least understand the lonely bit. Even drow had needs, after all. "Shrewd one, aren't you?" Shurolin inquired, Frowning a bit at what the dragonborn was saying.

"Hm, is that so?" Grinning, the drow moved closer. "Well, Azzarth isn't for sale as he isn't a slave, but I am for rent, little cleric." Loosening her skirt even more, Shurolin dropped the floaty cloth and went to remove the pouches from her thighs, pausing as she found a distinct lack of three of the pouches. Snarling, she started groping herself, searching for the strings and finding them cut. Turning burning eyes to the tiny female and gripping her dagger hard. Whether it was the imp or not, she was just pissed her money was missing.

"Oh, is that so? You parade him around like he is one. Oh well, door's that way." Erlirith waved, getting up and almost decidingly ignoring Shurolin's advances and then burning rage. She hopped off the bed and walked over to Azzarth, grabbing his leg and pulling up the pant leg to check the wound after removing his bandages, seeming a bit confused.

Seeing a burn on a teifling was rare to say the least. Mumbling a prayer under her breath, the wounded area glowed for a moment before slowly fading, good as new once again. "Sorry for the rude behavior. I thought you were a pet that needed training still. I'm not from around here and am used to all kinds of servants and slaves, at least seeing them." She said being much nicer now and looking over to Shurolin. "What has you so worked up, something happen? I could pay you, but I would still need him. But alas, you said he's not a servant to sell." She sighed dramaticly, looking visibly upset by that as well.

"Um, thanks. It doesn't hurt anymore, and I can forgive it this time, just check first. Some of us are a lot different than we appear." Azzarth informed her, resisting the urge to pet her head, afraid she'd grow attached to him, well more than she already was trying to. Not to mention, seeing Shurolin fuming had him on edge as well.

"When coin is part of something being said to me, I selectively hear what I want to." Shurolin shrugged, not caring that she ahd almost sold Azzarth to be honest, though even with her anger she was still in the mood now, stupid dragonling. "And who said I was interested in leaving? Maybe you can still pay our services." Shurolin pulled her skirt back up and on, strapping her dagger onto her person once more. She was still as mad as her mother, but she wasn't going to be a complete idiot.

Digging around to see if she had any coins left on her, and getting them out and counting all of one handful compared to the three before. Scowling at the meager amount, she took the gold coin and a couple others to pay for the healing.

"Hehe, I could take you up on that offer, but how much is your price? I also have a proposition for both of you. A way for us all to make a lot of coin, much more than just the five platinum, seven if I can really have him, please?!" Erlirith asked smiling and giving Shurolin her best begging eyes, even pouting. It seemed she wasn't going to let it go, just yet.

"Sorry, but I'm not really for sale, just ask Shurolin. Though your offer about making a lot of coin, that I'm interested in." Azzarth grinned, having gave a small chuckle as well. Wondering what the blue little dragonborn had in mind, or up her sleeve, since she seemed to have planned this confrontation the whole time.

"Hm, how much are you willing to pay?" Shurolin inquired, her brain already seeing coin despite everything that happened so far between them. "Though I am listening, coin is by far my favorite language." Shurolin purred, already at attention for a chance to make up, especially if it was worth more than 7 platinum. "I can't sell what I don't own. I might claim his arse but I don't own it." Sighing, Shurolin turned toward the teifling, smirking at his reply to the dragonborn.

"Hrum, I can pay five hundred gold each and depending on how well you do I can pay more. I'll also share more on my proposal after especially since I need to give you a reason to stay instead of taking my money and running." Erlirith said smiling and blushing a bit up at them. She wasn't sure what to expect, but hoped they'd accept and have some fun.

Azzarth thought it over, looking at Erlirith as if seeming to decide something. "I think I'm good with that, more is always better, but the poor girl isn't made of coins." He said smirking at her. It did help that the dragonborn was cute, with softer, more human features to her. Seeming to take more from one side of her heritage than the other.

Tapping her bottom lip with the tip of her middle finger, Shurolin thought over the price. It was more than she normally charged her playmates, but then again she normally ripped them off after knocking them out anyway. But for some reason, the drow didn't see herself attempting the same process with this one. She seemed more interesting, and the promise of more coin was enough to sway her opinion.

"Alright, you can rent us for a trail run, and we'll see how things go. I've always wanted to try someone with scales," grinned wickedly, Shurolin started stripping out of her clothing once again, being a bit teasing as she went. She truly had no shame whatsoever, it seemed.

Twitching her fingers against the ties of her skirt, the slick material pooling at her feet even as she moved fluidly, and next was the tight top used to make her orange sized breasts a bit more impressive than they truly were, the threat of her daggers the last to fall, along with the small pouches she kept on her person all the time.

"T-thank you! I honestly expected you both to say no, or to try attacking me." Erlirith blushed a deep red sheepishly, and sitting back on the bed blushing more and watching Shurolin. Her eyes glued to the taller drow woman as she slowly stripped down and shook her hips in a teasing dance. "Sadly, I'm not as impressive as your friend, but I can work wonders with my tongue, I'm sure." Erlirith smirked as she pulled her robe off over her head, stretching as she did so, happy to be free of it.

Her body was slim, but she had large hips and thighs as well as grapefruit sized breasts, all held tightly by leather clothes; her human like face only had slight dragon features. A more prominent snout like nose, small soft cheeks with flecks of scales on them and a row of scales going from the tip of her nose up her forehead; blue, jagged scales for eyebrows and slightly finned looking ears. She had short black hair and slim scaled arms. "Now it's my turn to strip, sit back big boy and enjoy watching the girls for a moment." Winking at Azzarth, Erlirith's voice gained a more sultry tone.

Hopping off the bed, she grabbed her staff and once more wedged it into the floor, slowly touching the now pole like item and moving over it, grinding her hips in a teasing fashion and spinning around it, giving her own seductive dance. As she dropped down she pressed the staff to her rear, her tail wrapping around it slightly as she slid down the pole reaching to remove her shoes and undo the ties on her pants, letting them hang loose as she did another spin, kicking off her boots in either direction and dancing again, her pants slowly sliding off to reveal she didn't bother with a loin cloth of any kind; her legs smooth and long with random blue scales turning into rows as you looked up toward her hips and towards her rear. Three scales just above her tiny cunt that had a slightly light blue color while the rest of her body had a greyish black color to it.

"Like what you see so far?" She asked with a smirk, blushing and moving up her staff wrapping her legs around it and spinning down, slowly starting to undo her top and pull it off, her breasts bouncing free at last with blueish nipples. "At least I'm bigger somewhere, right big n sexy?" She grinned, looking at Shurolin when she said it hoping they enjoyed her show. She was a cleric, yes, but she also seemed to be a huge pervert as well to know all of these tricks.

Azzarth just watched in amazement, first at Shurolin, and then at the small dragonborn moving over the staff and stripping. Sadly, he was finding it hard to, _contain_ himself at this point, but he wanted to see how this all played out.

Snorting, Shurolin turned, her hands on her hips as she regarded the dragonborn just before she started stripping. "Have you seen what I wear? I hardly ever turn down a good tumble. I'm a drow, not a wilden. Besides, who said anything about your tongue being needed." Winking, she noticed the tiny dragonborn starting to strip. Licking her lips, Shurolin leaned back against the wall as she enjoyed the show. One hand dropping down to start rubbing at her clit as the other started toying with her darker purple nipples. Biting her bottom lip and sucking on it, the drow couldn't completely bite back her moan. It'd been so long since she had been with a woman, and even longer since the woman was as perverted as herself in terms of doing a strip tease.

Laughing at the jab in regards to her chest. The drow knew she was on the smaller side, but she didn't care. Winking at the teifling who was obviously straining his cloth pants, Shurolin started swaying her way over to Erlirith and knelt before the small dragonborn, quickly moving into position to crawl on her hands and knees toward the cleric, her tight and toned arse wiggling in the air as she leaned forward to lick at the blueish nipples playfully.

"That's true, and to think they made me a cleric to try and keep me out of trouble, but really it gave me more peace and quiet to practice what I really like, making coins and fucking!" Erlirith laughed, watching her and feeling a bit proud her little strip tease and pole dance got the other female this aroused.

She was almost caught off guard when Shurolin crawled over and started to lick at her chest, making her blush and moan slowly gripping Shurolin's hair, her small tail waving back and forth happily. "Mmm, put your tongue to better use." She moaned almost in a commanding tone, pulling Shurolin back to kiss her lips deeply. Erilirith's long tongue slowly pushing into Shurolin's mouth, rubbing and licking at her own smaller tongue before wrapping around it and sucking gently, her hands slowly stroking through the drows hair, to calm her and enjoy her taste for abit. Slowly albeit begrudgingly she started pulling away, her bright blue tongue hanging out as she panted. "Mmm, now what next my dear, I'll let you do anything you want to me." Erlirith was blushing, but trusting Shurolin to atleast make this more fun.

Laughing, Shurolin couldn't help but grin as she started to suck on the nipples before her, moaning a bit as she was pulled into a kiss and lifting one hand to tangle in the short black hair on the cleric's head, twisting their tongues together and miming what she intended to do to the smaller female later on. Pulling back somewhat, and panting as she took in the taste of the dragonborn, Shurolin gave a wicked little smirk as she moved both hands to grip Erilirith's hips and draw her closer even as the drow sat back on her heels. "Anything I want?" She teased, tugging the other female closer and dragging her own tongue along her slit, moaning at the sweet taste of her juices even as her long slender fingers started kneading the rounded arse of the dragonborn, her fingers teasingly brushing against her tail as well.

"Mmm, anything!" She said cried making sure to confirm it for Shurolin, not that she needed much else after that. Blushing as her hips were grabbed and then pulled closer to the drow, a low moan left her as she felt Shurolin's tongue moving over her wet slit her body shivering as her pussy only got wetter, dripping her natural lubricant onto Shurolin's tongue as she grabbed her head hard. Erlirith grabbed fist fulls of her hair and held on for dear life, almost shaking her hips and grinding down on the tongue. "M-more~" She begged, her voice hitching for a moment from how good this was, the little dragonborn begging for even more pleasure. The flesh of her hips was soft and pillowy against Shurolin's fingers as they sunk in slightly, she could easily feel a lot of strong muscle but she was so soft and comfortable as well, like her hips would make a great pillow or her rear for that matter.

Smirking even as she started dipping the tip of her tongue into Erilirith's cunt, Shurolin lifted her hips a bit and wriggled her arse again as she started to pull back. Winking at Erlirith, the drow rolled over onto her back, spreading her legs and lifting her hips a bit as she tugged the dragonborn onto her face, her tongue stabbing through the wet pussy lips of the female and tongue fucking her like a seasoned whore would.

She also started humming as she worked, wanting to make the cleric cum on her tongue to taste even more of her sweet juices.

Erlirith panted and was about to protest when Shurolin stopped, but the thought quickly left her and was replaced by a high pitched moan of pleasure and surprise, as she felt the tongue writhing deep inside her. Erlirith's eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment as she moaned and grinded her hips more, wanting to feel even more pleasure, helping Shurolin tongue fuck her. Erlirith's clit bumping against the tip of shurolin's nose when she slowly thrusted her hips forward. "B-by the gods, this is amazing! Please, don't- don't stop at all!" She begged her cunt getting even tighter, more of her taste seeping onto Shurolin's tongue.

Azzarth couldn't take sitting back and just watching anymore, his dick feeling ready to blow already, he wasted no time in stripping out of his shirt and pants. His large member pulsating and begging for attention as he slowly walked over and grabbed Shurolin's legs pressing his large girth against her waiting pussy. "Don't forget about me now. I have plenty for you both to share anyway," Azzarth said with a low growl, as well thrusting his hips against Shurolin's. Grinding and thrusting slowly, letting his cock rub and press deep inside her seeking out any extra sensitive spots the drow may have, his hands gripping and clawing her legs gently.

Chuckling even as she lapped at the dripping mess of a dragonborn, Shurolin kept working her tongue, glad for all of the practice in the Underdark for learning to please a woman. Groaning, and in turn sending even more vibrations up into Erlirith's cunt, Shurolin quickly wrapped her legs around Azzarth's hips, rocking in time with his thrusts and moaning up into Erlirith. Whimpering as his cock found and stroked each and every one of her spots, making her writhe and lick even faster and harder. Slowly moving one hand down to play with and even start fingering Erlirith's hole as well to help bring her off even faster.

Erlirith cheeks seemed to be a purple color by now, her body hot with arousal as she kept grinding and moaning over Shurolin's expert tongue, making her pant and groan slowly. "I'm- g-getting close!" She whimpered out,her body writhing from the vibrations and the tongue movement only starting to move and moan faster when Shurolin's fingers pushed into her folds making Erlirith moan out and beg, wanting more as she was tightening her hips; her legs wrapped around Shurolin's head and pulling her tongue in deeper as she moaned out, her thighs squeezing her softly but feeling much more comfortable then one would actually expect.

Azzarth groaned and started to thrust even harder into her,knowing Shurolin could take it and not wanting to hold back, his large cock ramming at her womb, making him pant and moaning out in pleasure. "Ahn, always so tight! I could get addicted to you, Shurolin, just don't break her yet. I wanna try her out too." Azzarth moaned, leaning down to kiss and bite at Erlirith's neck. Sucking on it and making the dragonborn start massaging her own breasts and pinch her nipples with one hand, cradling Azzarth's head with the other and loving all the attention.

Groaning at the sweet taste of Erlirith and the way Azzarth was fucking her, Shurolin felt her own orgasm building, her legs tightening around his hips even as she started working a third finger into Erlirith, wanting to prepare the smaller female for the massive thing pounding her own tight cunt. Shurolin herself was loving this, not having had a menage à trios in such a long time.

"CUMMING!" Erlirith screamed, her legs gripping Shurolin's head tightly, her face mushed in her thighs some as her pussy clamped down over the tongue and fingers as she flung her head back and came hard. Her body twitching and spasming as her femcum gushed out and all over Shurolin's face and hand, leaving the blissed out dragonborn to try and ride through the tide of pleasure.

Grinning Azzarth kissed Erlirith when her head flung back, muffling her screams of ecstasy as he french kissed the smaller female. Moaning at her taste, as well as the feel of Shurolin milking his cock and gripping his hips. He moved to grip her hips, beginning to ram his cock into her harder. "This time I'm gonna see how much you can really take, Shurolin." He said with a low growl, panting after releasing the kiss. His cock pressing deeper against her, rubbing at Shurolin's womb for entry, only to stop and slowly circle her cervix as he grinded his hips slowly in a circular motion, stimulating the sensitive muscles there.

Crying out even as she quickly swallowed Erlirith's cum, Shurolin sort of rolled the smaller female off of her face, tugging at her upper body until she could kiss the other female and share her own taste with her, tangling a hand in her mussed hair even as she clamped down around Azzarth's thick length, her inner muscles spasming around the girth stretching her out and the almost too good pounding against the entrance to her womb. Moaning and gasping against the blue lips even as she came hard on the cock impaling her thin body.

Erlirith rolled off easily and was panting for breath but eagerly returned the kiss moaning into Shurolin's lips, as she tasted her own cum on her tongue, panting and shivering as her body was ready for more, her pussy still dripping with her own femcum. "Mm you're- you're amazing!" She panted, smiling a little and kissing Shurolin's cheek.

Azzarth moaned as he felt Shurolin tighten up. Panting and grinding more,he started to thrust rapidly just as Shurlon came, moaning loudly, the demon started to push in and out of her with wild abandon, his cock twitching and throbbing before giving one more good, hard thrust and cumming inside her. His dick twitching and spraying out his hot seed inside her, grinding his hips more and smiling at the pair. "D-don't worry, you're next Erlirith, I wasn't going to forget you." He panted happily, rubbing more of Shurolin's body to help her enjoy her orgasms.

Panting, Shurolin grinned and kissed Erlirith once more. "You're not so bad yourself, I love your taste," though before she could say more she was groaning at the feeling of being so very full, clamping down like a vice on Azzarth as he came inside her, crying out as she twitched and writhed under the large and well endowed male.

"Mmm glad you liked it, I'll let you get a taste anytime you want even if I do have to pay though I really hope I won't have to from now on." Erlirith said, smiling and blushing more as she watched Shurolin as Azzarth filled her up. Seeing her reaction, she couldn't help but feel hotter. Steam actually rising off her body from how aroused she was now. "I um, would like my turn soon please." She commented in a very small and shy voice now seeming excited, but also a bit nervous of trying the large male.

Azzarth panted and slowly started to pull out his cock, covered in both Shurolin's and his own cum as he smiled and panted. "Enjoy yourself a little too much I see." He chuckled, smiling and petting Shurolin before looking at Erlirith. "You wanna just jump in or do you wanna clean me off first?" He asked grinning, the dragonborn jumping up and moving over to him as fast as she could before slowly cupping her hand under his balls, rubbing and squeezing them slowly. As she licked from the base all the way up to the tip, shivering and moaning at the delicate flavors of Shurolin mixed with Azzarth. Starting to lick him more eagerly, abusing the length of her tongue to rub and tease him more before sucking on the tip eagerly, and giving his sack a hard squeeze.

A panting laugh escaped the blissed out drow, rolling her head to watch the dragonborn lick the combined juices and shivering as she felt herself start wanting more as well. Moving to rest on her side, cradling her head on her arm, the drow hummed in satisfaction as she watched. One hand moving to gently toy with her little pleasure button, not wanting to send herself into an instant orgasm but wanting to enjoy the show a bit more as she watched as well.

Erlirith blushed and kept going, letting out a low growl that made her tongue vibrate slightly while wrapped around the male's large cock. Her hand still rubbing and massaging his balls slowly as she started to suck on the tip, slowly bringing her head down and taking in as much of his length as she could before sucking and slowly bobbing her head. Erlirith's free hand moving to slowly massage his thick cock, rubbing and squeezing the base. The whole while she kept moaning and panting like she was in heat, loving his taste almost _too_ much.

"Mm, seems you have been far too eager for me. I might need to keep you tied to my hip, just to teach you a lesson." Azzarth grinned, only meaning to tease, but Erlirith seemed to think he fully meant it and started moving faster as if trying to earn more of his approval. Using her own tail to slowly rub and massage her clit panting happily and shaking her hips once more.

Giving a rumbling purr, Shurolin started to crawl forward toward the two lovers, Waiting until she was over the dragonborn, before moving her hands up to cup and pinch at the larger breasts, rolling the cyan nipples between her fingers and tugging on them lightly as well, flicking her tongue against the edge of the fin like ears playfully. She was enjoying the show, but they were taking far too long for her patience.

"Aah-aaan!" Erlirith cried out, pulling her mouth off of Azzarth's cock and looking at Shurolin. "N-no fair! I was enjoying myself!" She pouted, blushing and moaning. Not really protesting too much, after all she still enjoyed having her chest played with.

Azzarth chuckled slightly at their antics, but slowly pulled Erlirith away and kissed her cheek gently. "All fours, now!" He commanded, and she quickly listened. Azzarth grinned and grabbed her large hips, pulling her up slightly. He rubbed and pressed his cock against her soaked cunt, loving the almost neon blue color of her pussy lips trying to suck him in.

At first, it seemed she was too tight, but with a little effort and natural lubing, he managed to thrust the tip of his cock in. The thrust making Erlirith scream out in bliss as she twitched and moaned, her tongue sticking out fully and almost drooling. She felt so good; her eyes blank and crossed.

"More! Give me more of your cock! Pump your hips and _fuck me already_!" She screamed, grinding her hips and trying to push back against him.

Azzarth didn't need anymore confirmation and started thrusting hard, just like she wanted. He was amazed at how much tighter she was, and how hot her body was on the inside.

Licking her lips, Shurolin bit back a grin at how the tiny female was so bloody demanding. Chuckling, she waited until Azzarth was fucking her tight little cunt before moving under Erlirith's head. "Put that mouth to good use, yeah? I got you ready for that cock, after all." Shurolin grinned, reaching down to spread her lavender pussy lips as she spread her legs wide, tilting her hips to make it easier for Erlirith to lick her out.

Erlirith didn't need to be told what to do, once Shurolin had presented herself. She smirked and let out her long tongue, slowly swirling and licking over Shurolin's tight folds. Groaning at the taste and shivering, while also trying to hold back moans from Azzarth. The vibrations traveling up her tongue as she pushed it slowly into Shurolin, enjoying the mixed taste inside her even more and using her tongue to rub and massage places Azzarth couldn't even get to.

Azzarth groaned, loving her extra tight pussy and kept thrusting hard, watching her rear bounce as their hips smacked together. He grinned and gave her ass a hard smack with his hand.

Erlirith instantly tightened and moaned into Shurolin's cunt, before swirling her tongue like a cork screw inside her; rubbing and licking everywhere her greedy appendage could get to. Her pussy feeling like it was trying to suck Azzarth in deeper, she had tightened so much.

Biting back a scream, Shurolin arched her back and clutched at Erlirith's hair with her free hand, still holding herself open for now, though one finger was rubbing small, fast circles around her clit. Panting and moaning as she started rocking her hips against Erlirith's face as her tongue fucked her and made her see stars, managing even faster than Azzarth had the first time they fucked. Groaning, the drow slowly withdrew her hand before moving it up to pinch and tug at her dark lavender nipples, moaning louder and starting to writhe a bit in pure pleasure.

Erlirith smirked a little, seeing how much pleasure she was bringing the taller female even between moans, she kept going using her tongue in more wild and pleasurable ways on Shurolin's cunt, to try and bring her to orgasm again. Erlirith's long tongue slowly rubbing at her cervix and trying to press inside, grinning before pulling back slowly only to push her tongue back in now literally tongue fucking her.

"Mmm, keep going big boy, I can take anything you've got." Shaking her hips a little to grind on him and spur Azzarth on even more.

Azzarth groaned and shivered before looking down at the dragonborn and drow. Hearing her challenge only made him grin before he pushed her more firmly against Shurolin. He grabbed Erlirith's legs and locked them behind his hips, pulling back so the tip was the only part of his cock inside her before ramming it in all the way, repeating this and going faster each time, letting her feel empty before his dick utterly filled her again.

"You really shouldn't try to tease an incubus," he growled, starting to fuck her silly.

Erlirith starting to get dazed and moan as she came suddenly around him. Her tight pussy convulsing and massaging his dick from the muscle movement, yet he didn't stop. He was going to make her eat her words, just like she was eating Shurolin out right now.

Shurolin groaned and threw her head back. Moving both hands to clutch at Erlirith's hair, her legs spasming to clasp at the smaller female. She was seeing stars and her eyes were rolling back into her head as she started twitching in orgasm, a hoarse cry escaping her as her inner muscles clamped down on the dragonborn's tongue tightly.

Erlirith moaned more, smirking against Shurolin and still using her tongue to try and get deeper into the drows drenched cunny. Her long tongue swirling more before pulling out quickly and starting to lap over her clit before sucking on it and biting down gently, teasing her pleasure buzzer better than she had felt before. All the while, moaning and panting as her own pussy started to clench up, her legs drawing Azzarth closer, nearly about to cum herself. Her eyes trailing back to see if their demon friend was enjoying himself even as she started seeing star bursts just outside her direct line of vision.

Azzarth was moaning and panting happily, his dick starting to twitch inside the tight dragonborn's pussy. His cock throbbing and pulsing inside her, feeling ready to blow any second. "I'm, nng, about to cum!" He warned her, still smashing into her small frame. Showing her no mercy her fem cum spilling out around his cock dripping onto the floor.

Giving a cry, Shurolin clamped her legs even tighter against Erlirith's head as she came. She was a bit dizzy, but she reached up to grab at Azzarth's head and pull him down for a kiss, effectively trapping the small dragonborn woman between them before plopping back and panting, her entire body trembling from the orgasmic overload to her system.

Erlirith's eyes had rolled to the back of her head from the pleasurable overload, still feeling everything and pulling him in with her small legs that had a surprising amount of strength to them. She seemed happy to be squished between the two beings as she moaned and screamed in pleasure, cumming once more so her pussy fully drenched and soaking Azzarth who was still fucking her.

"Cumming!" He yelled, trying to warn her to let him go but it was too late as his cock throbbed and spasmed, when he gave one final, hard thrust, his thick seed pouring out into the small dragonborn. Making her belly stand out more, there was so much hot demon cum filling her, all the while Azzarth moaned and kissed Shurolin fervently, enjoying his own pleasure filled bliss.

Panting, Shurolin finally disentangled herself from the two, pushing at Azzarth until she could get free and rolled onto her stomach to crawl away, her body feeling a touch weak from the intense orgasms and making her see things in double for now. She had not been expecting that, to be honest.

Azzarth panted and slowly pulled away from Shurolin and pulled out of Erlirith's still tight pussy, blushing a bit at seeing her dripping with his hot cum and his dick still hard and wanting more. However, he pushed his desires away and picked up the little dragonborn going to wash her off at least before setting her to bed.

"I'll get you in a second, Shurolin, don't strain yourself." He chuckled, petting her head as he carried Erlirith gently setting her in the bath and carefully washing her.

Erlirith was still in a blissed out state, babbling a little before managing to bring herself to her senses and wiggle in Azzarth's arms just enough to turn and kiss his lips suddenly. "Thank you for the lovely night, I'm gonna pass out now, see ya in the morning." She mumbled, before laying her head on his shoulder and falling asleep instantly.

Azzarth chuckled and shook his head, his face a bit more red from the sudden kiss as he washed her and brought Erlirith back to her bed. Putting her under the covers to rest. He then went to help Shurolin up and to the hot bath, so she could properly relax for abit.

Grumbling in Elven, Shurolin managed to get partway to a seat before Azzarth returned and picked her up. Mumbling and still a bit dazed, she allowed herself to be washed, her eyes falling shut as she drifted into a meditative state, though she did clutch at his hands as he was washing her, moaning as he hit super sensitive spots on her body from the intense orgasms she was still trembling from.

"Hehe, careful now Shurolin, or you'll make more of a mess." He grinned at her and slowly washed her body, gently rubbing the more sensitive areas to help her relax. Once done he picked Shurolin up and carried her to the bed, laying her next to the sleeping dragonborn, before crawling into bed with them and laying on the opposite side from Shurolin, Erlirith in between them both as he slowly fell asleep.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Erlirith was the first one up early the next morning blushing and squirming a bit, still fully naked and a bit sensitive from the night before. Giving a small yawn, she carefully tried to sneak out of the bed between her two larger mates and going to her coin pouches. Fishing out the coins she had stolen from Shurolin much earlier on, and carefully placing them into one of the drow's discarded pouches, tying it carefully to Shurolin's skirt so it looked like she only didn't notice the missing bag, before trying to crawl back into bed, too sore and tired from the night before to keep up and moving.

Feeling the tiny female moving around Shurolin attempted to grab and bring her back, missing her and grumbling as she wriggled her fingers about as Erlirith was missing. Once the dragonborn was back in the bed she grabbed and cuddled her like a plush spider toy, pressing her face into the curve of her neck and wrapping her legs around both of her lovers in the process.

Azzarth felt the shift of the bed and suddenly having legs wrapped around him and pulling him closer. He let out a low growl in response and looked over at them one eye half opened. "It's too early for another go, you want more wake me in another hour." He mumbled to them, having a good case of morning wood that he was currently ignoring.

Erlirith let out a small eep at being grabbed and pulled into Shurolin's embrace, blushing and nuzzling into her gently. Enjoying Shurolin's soft scent as well as the male's right behind her, a small blush rising on her cheeks as she felt Azzarth's engorged cock pressing against her slightly like this. Trying to squirm and keep herself under control, lewd and perverse thoughts filing through her head, before it started to spin and she felt sick. "L-let go, now!" She gasped with urgency, wiggling free of Shurolin and bolting to the bathroom, retching there for a good few minutes feeling like she had a terrible hangover.

Grumbling and muttering something crude in Elven, Shurolin ignored the male of the trio and enjoyed the cuddles. At least, the dark elf _was_ , until Erlirith bolted from the bed, making her jump out and pull a dagger seemingly from nowhere, even she wasn't certain where if asked, and looked around. Crouched low to the floor and searching for whatever it was that she thought deemed itself as a threat. Hearing the retching, she straightened and curled her lip, moving to poke Azzarth in the arm.

"I'm not going to check and see if we broke her, you do it." She promptly informed him, then placing her hands on her hips in an overly bossy manner. Obviously, she had forgotten that she was dealing with a tiefling, rather than another drow.

Azzarth looked up when Erlirith bolted and sighed slowly sitting up and stretching some even he was kinda sore for last night. "Alright, I'll go see about getting us food for the morning." He said getting up and going to the door stopping and looking down, having missed, or ignored, Shurolin's demand. "Oh yeah, pants are required where did I put them?" The male asked himself as he wandered around the room before finding them and pulling his trousers on grabbing some of his coins and going out to see if he could order food to be brought up to their room or not as well as some medicine for their dragonborn companion.

Erlirith was in the washroom clutching onto the toilet and grumbling before looking over at Shurolin and blushing some. "I-it seems I bit off more than I could chew. Or something I ate really isn't agreeing with me." She said, blushing and sitting up straight, sighing some feeling a lot better now. "Sorry for waking you, I really was just going to go back to bed after checking on some things." Erlirith said, looking over at the taller female and getting up to go wash out her mouth not wanting this taste left over, making sure to flush away the sick as well.

Huffing at the fact their male wandered off without doing what he was told, Shurolin moved closer to Erlirith and sighed. "It's not your fault. There might be something in the tiefling's cum that didn't agree with you. Had that a few times in the Underdark." The taller female informed the smaller one, dampening a rag and placing it on the back of Erlirith's neck to help cool her down in case of a fever. Still grumbling curses at the male for leaving her to deal with the mess. Granted, Erlirith wasn't being a bother, it was just the fact of the matter.

"No, I doubt it was that, he's not really to blame anyway. I did decide to try and screw you both at once." Erlirith smiled, shivering at the cold rag and shaking her head, going to get her things and getting dressed now feeling fully recovered; pulling on trousers that hugged her legs and wide hips perfectly. She also put on different gloves and a chest piece this time. Her gloves had small runes embedded in them and the top was a kind of tanned leather that hugged her chest tightly but also emphasized her shape. A good pair of boots and lastly her robe. This one a deep grey to it as she pulled it on, she left the front open this time instead of buttoning it closed. The grey robe had a small hood to cover her head and a more mystical look to it. The grey of the robe seemed to move and swirl slightly, like a rolling fog and down by her feet at the bottom, one could make out grave stones or a cemetery very faintly. A clear magical aspect to these clothes and they were made to fit this time rather than dragging like her previous robes.

Smirking, Shurolin winked at the smaller female before wrapping her arms around her in between her getting dressed, not bothering with her own clothing since she honestly didn't care to get dressed just now anyway. "Oh, I thought that might be the best idea you've ever had," Shurolin laughed, finally removing herself from Erlirith as she finished dressing, lounging back on the bed and stretching her well used body as she did so. She was still sated, though honestly she felt as though she could go another round.

"Well, can you blame me I saw a big sexy drow and a teifling and just had to give them a try!" Erlirith said blushing at the hugs between getting dressed a bit surprised how cuddly Shurolin was.

Azzarth came back with trays of food and medicine, coming back in the room and seeing Erlirith up smiling some. "I'm glad you're feeling better, I brought us all breakfast and a few light things for you to eat, just in case, as well as some medicine for your stomach." He smiled, thinking he had done well to be considerate of them. A small blush on his face as Azzarth looked her over, he liked this armor on her and the robe was much better than the last one she had on.

He took the trays into the room and set them on the small table pulling the lids off to show he had brought eggs, fruit, and some cooked meats, as well as bread and jelly. A warm vegetable soup was ready for Erlirith as well, made with some medicinal herbs to help calm her stomach.

Though once Azzarth returned, Shurolin waited until his hands were empty before tossing her boots at his head, scowling at him in the process as she crossed her arms under her breasts and glared. Granted, with her laid out and naked as the day she was born she wasn't that intimidating.

Azzarth saw the boots coming and ducked away, looking at Shurolin confused. "What was that for? I went to bring breakfast and you throw your boots at me?" He asked her tilting his head in confusion, shaking his head though and making her a plate nonetheless. Even if she was acting crazy, he wasn't gonna let her starve.

Growling, Shurolin was tempted to grab a dagger to chuck at him next. "I said to check and see if we broke her, not get food." She grumbled, stretching out on the bed once more before getting up and taking the offered plate, snagging a couple bits of meat as she did so and moving to lean against the wall to eat.

Erlirith's attention being drawn to the food once it was brought in and she quickly moved to get herself a mea,l taking the soup for now just to be safe. "Thank you, Azzarth. Though, um, next time, try to be a little more gentle? I am small and squishy. you are big and hard." She mumbled, blushing a bit and smiling sheepishly at him, still feeling the aftershocks every now and then as she moved and relaxed.

"You kept telling him to go harder and faster, luv," Shurolin informed the small female, staring down at her food as she ate. It was a mini rebellion, to be honest. Her mother always claimed only peasants ate standing up. After eating about half the plate, she moved over to the table and started pulling herbs out of seemingly nowhere, powdering them in her fingers before dumping them into a cup and pouring hot water from the tray into it to steep. Putting out a fair portion for Erlirith as well for her own contraceptive tea blend. Drinking her cup down before moving back toward the wall to finish her meal.

Azzarth just sighed and got his own plate taking a fruit, some eggs and meat, before sitting away from Shurolin to enjoy his meal. Erlirith moving to sit closer to him for the time being enjoying his company as well as the fact he was always warm and it was slightly chilled this morning

"S-so I did, um, well I was caught up in the moment or... OK, I'm lying, I loved it all, but I just wanted him to feel a little bad and hug me." Erlirith pouted cutely and blushing even more, her face looking a purple color from the red and blue mix. Though she watched Shurolin get up and start to make tea, her head tilting to the side upon seeing the herbs. Curiously she picked them up and looked them over. "Um can I ask why you're drinking these? Do you know what they are?" she asked her kinda looking at her like she was utterly confused about this for the moment.

Raising a brow, Shurolin swallowed her bite and started to explain. "It's a contraceptive tea, surely a cleric like yourself would know that." Scoffing, Shurolin set her plate down and wandered closer. Pointing the herbs out and what they were used for. "I know these are from the Underdark mostly, but gods, you'd think with as perverted as you are you'd know that."

"Um, these are herbs commonly used in cooking. They are not a contraceptive." Erlirith said, trying not to laugh but holding up the leaf and pointing to the edges if they were smooth they would have been the contraceptive she was looking for but they were jagged mostly used to add flavor to stews teas and other dishes.

Azzarth had to try and keep from laughing, though the talk of contraceptives kinda made him uncomfortable and nervous. Squirming a bit he prayed that they were lucky this time and he wouldn't need to worry about having children so soon but with his luck, he wasn't going to take chances making a mental note to hit the shopping district later for them.

Giving an unholy screech in Elven, Shurolin rushed over to look at the herbs, her face turning nearly human colored as she realized she'd been using the wrong herbs for quite awhile. Her knuckles were even turning silver from how tightly she was clutching her hands into fists at her own stupidity. It was also the fact she'd been putting up with awful tea in the hopes that it would keep her from being with child.

"I can brew a good one, if it makes you feel better. We just need to hit the shop as soon as breakfast is over." Erlirth smiled at her and patted her on the side, since she couldn't reach Shurolin's head, trying to calm the drow. Erlirith had finished her soup and was ready to get going putting away her other clothes into her traveling pack and then grabbing her staff giving it a small twirl before waiting for her companions to be ready to go.

Azzarth had to cover his ears, wincing some at the screaming in Elven, shaking his head. "It'll be fine, I hope. Let's get going so we don't waste more time." He suggested, not eager to become a father, already finishing his meal and going to dress the rest of the way. Putting his light green tunic back on and stretching before grabbing the ugly staff, borrowing one of Shurolin's daggers so he could start carving the wood to try and make it less hideous. Now they all just waited for her to head out.

Shaking a bit, Shurolin didn't respond to Erlirith's words, instead moving around to gather her items, and walking out of the room stark naked. She had gone up to their room, dressing quickly in a different outfit of dark leather and bright material that hung about her waist like a skirt and grabbing some supplies in a satchel, she was going to hand over to Azzarth once she returned to them. Tossing the bag to the male, she then turned on her heel and strode out of the inn, heading straight for the market place.

Azzarth caught the satchel when it was tossed at him and putting it over his shoulder, walking with her out to the market. Erlirith following right behind though keeping close to her companions. "I need just some wild carrot flowers and a small jar of honey and a couple extra herbs and I can make you a good tasting tea that has the effect you need." Erlirith said, smiling up at the drow speeding ahead of them so she wouldn't be left behind.

"Alright, I'll try and keep an eye out for an herbalist shop of some kind." Azzarth nodded, following the small dragonborn, looking at Shurolin every so often wondering why she wasn't talking to him. Then again, he could easily guess, since he might have gotten her pregnant already. "So if you had to name a child what would you name it?" He asked, trying to sort of sound responsible. He wasn't going to just leave her if he did knock her up, and at least this topic would help on the just in case file. But who knows maybe they got lucky, he prayed they got lucky.

"I never thought I'd have children. Mother forbade it, and I never saw myself having them." Shurolin replied, not meaning to be so silent but she was still rather in shock in all of this. She couldn't believe she'd been drinking the wrong tea all this time. It was rather mind boggling that it was so very wrong.

"Hey now, pay attention up, there I can't exactly see the stalls very well down here so keep your eyes open for the herbalist please!" Erlirith yelled back at them, stopping and turning around giving Shurolin a bonk on the head with her staff to try and snap her out of it. "Also remember I'm in the same boat you are, I'd rather not have a little one either! My dad would freak out and kill Azzarth, more than likely," Erlirith grumbled, trying to help them along.

"Neither did I but better to think on it, just in case, and I don't like the sounds of your dad Erilith." Azzarth muttered at the end, looking down at their small healer shaking his head and having to keep from laughing at Shurolin getting hit, till he was suddenly smacked on the head as well.

"That's for being a jerk." Erlirith smirked and kept walking, seeing the deeper part of the district with more stalls and even a few merchant buildings. She pointed to one and grabbed Shurolin's hand. "That one. Oh! I nearly forgot." She said pointing and then stopping and giving Azzarth and Shurolin their pay. "There, now I don't owe you. Azzarth please wander around while me and Shurolin shop, some girl time might be needed right now." She asked giving him a kind, almost sickly sweet smile.

Azzarth could already sense the danger from her and went to wander and look for new robes and equipment. Once he was gone, Erlirith took Shurolin's hand again and guided her to the shop so they could have a little peace to talk just the girls.

Shurolin growled at being hit over the head, tempted to grab a dagger but deciding it wasn't worth the headache. Huffing, she crossed her arms and following along behind her, grumbling under her breath and smirking at the idea of a strong father figure. Her own was a spineless twit of a slaver. Even if he was good at his job, his paternal instincts left much to be desired. Letting the tiny dragonborn lug her around though, she threw a hand up to wave to their male as she was lead away, pocketing her coin in her top as they went because she knew she'd be spending from it very soon.

"What could you possibly have to tell a daughter of a drow from the Underdark?" Shurolin asked, raising a brow. Right now, anything was a welcome distraction.

"Well it's not really _tell_ so much as _discuss_ , that and girl time with just me and you could be fun. I do like Azzarth, but males are males." She said, smiling at the taller female and wandering inside the shop. Stopping and looking at some of the bins of produce and herbs, fishing out some of the ingredients they needed. "So, why are you at this town? It seems a little, too rich, for your liking?" Erlirith asked smiling wanting to learn more about her.

.:':.

Azzarth was moving through the shopping district, visiting stores and stalls alike, anything with magic. Most of it was all cheap garbage that only appeared to be magic when really it was either a beginner's work, or a good paintjob. "I guess more clothes would be smart, since the rest of its all useless," he mumbled, walking into the shop called _Robes and Rags_. The inside was well maintained and furnished for the name, it seemed to be a very high class shop; a gnome working the register and smiling as Azzarth entered, letting him look and wander about.

.:':.

Chuckling, Shurolin followed Erlirith into the shop, picking up some of the more dangerous herbs that someone had to have smuggled out of the Underdark to have them here. Looking at the other herbs, she made certain to double check the surface herbs with the smaller female before taking them to purchase.

"I'm a rouge, and the richer towns are better to hide in. Also better to hide from my mother. I was to become a drider, you know? Didn't care for that, but it's the reason I'm so slight." Buying her share of the herbs, Shurolin looked around, seeing some other things she made a mental note to come back and take later on, without someone tagging along and making things harder to talk her way out of trouble.

"I guess that makes sense. Normally rogues would try to hide away from the more expensive towns. Less guards and all that but really, your mother sounds awful!" Erlirith said, not meaning to sound so rude but she was preoccupied trying to find more supplies. This shop didn't look so bad inside, it was more or less a larger produce stall with a roof so not very much a shop but it was better than nothing. "Ok, I'm ready to cash out, grab your things. Oh anything you wanna ask little old me?" She was smiling, trying to act cutesy to the drow, just to lighten the mood a little as she went to the merchant and started discussing prices with them, trying to get a discount since she was on a holy mission and needed these items, however that bit her in the butt as the merchant said no holy woman would be caught dead in her attire much less in the company of a rogue, forcing her to pay extra instead of less. However, they needed the herbs and supplies so she paid it regardless cursing to herself the whole time.

.:':.

Azzarth kept wandering through the shop before finding a good pair of trousers, shirt, and a coat that all seemed to match well. Before he could even ask the gnome was there taking measurements and looking him over, before grabbing the clothes and going to the back saying a quick, "One moment," as he went off to work in the back room; coming back with the clothes but they seemed better fitted for Azzarth and embroidered. More for someone of the arcane arts.

"Ev'ry piece tis a custom fit and I can tell just from lookin at ye yer a man o' magic and art. These should be the craic, and if they get damaged, I'll give you a discount on repairs, jus' bring them back in." The gnome said, smiling at Azzarth.

Azzarth didn't know what to think of this man, crossing his arms, he nodded. "But then how much is the price? I won't go over one hundred gold." He started attempting to barter with the gnome, who seemed a bit unhappy at this, both of them going back and forth over the pricing.

Eventually, Azzarth gave up and payed around two hundred gold for the clothing set. Taking them and paying, before going to go see if Shurolin or Erlirith were done shopping already. If not, then he would continue to look around, needing to get more regular supplies as well, like food, and better camping equipment.

.:':.

Scowling at the merchant overcharging the smaller female, Shurolin waved Erlirith off and wandered about the stall a bit more, tucking her bright strips of fabric into the slits of her pants before moving behind the merchant and taking fifty silver from the toady human, tucking the coins into her top before joining Erlirith outside the stall and smirking.

"My mother was to be the drider, but she was carrying me. Resented me for it ever since." Moving away before the human realized he'd been had, Shurolin looked over her shoulder at the smaller female as she untucked her skirt. "You've heard about one of my parents, what of yours?" A small smirk here, "Turnabout is fair play, after all."

"That's not very fair of her, but she doesn't sound like she knows what fair is anyway." Erlirith scowled, having waited for Shurolin to return before walking with her away from the stall. "Well, um, yes my parents. My mom is the queen of the dragonborn kingdom. It's actually why I have so much coin. She didn't want me to go out adventuring but like hell I was gonna sit around and rot away in a dusty old chapel!" She grumbled, smiling a little hoping Shurolin didn't think any different of her now. She hated getting special treatment just because of her blood line, it's also why she didn't share information very much about herself.

Snorting in a rather unladylike fashion, Shurolin moved to pat Erlirith on the head, stroking her horns a bit too.

"Like I'm going to say anything about that, I was the daughter of the high priestess of Lolth, and my father the highest ranking slaver, I can well understand not wanting to live up to their expectations." There was a darker look to her eyes now, as she spoke. Obviously she didn't care for her Underdark upbringing in the slightest. "At least you weren't being groomed from birth to become some creature that can't have fun." She tacked on, thinking of the night before and grinning at her female.

" No I wasn't but I didn't exactly come out right either. I'm too short and I have a tail most dragonborn don't have those. In all rights, I was considered a freak. No one dared say anything to my face, but I could see it in how the other kids and parents looked at me. But that's nothing to worry about. I like being me, I just get to say I'm funsized!" She said, smiling and nuzzling against Shurolin's hand at the unexpected head pats, blushing a bit and smirking up at the drow female. "This is true and you learned first hand how much fun I can be." she was smirking with a more hungry look to her own eyes before blushing and shaking her head. "Now where did our big red friend go? I hope we didn't lose him." She was thinking of buying him a collar anyway, for the sole purpose of locating Azzarth easier.

Azzarth was actually right behind them looking over one of the stalls that was selling enchanted books. Since he was focusing on that, and the girls on their conversation, they managed to walk right past him without even noticing for the moment. He decided to pick up one of the dusty old tomes with a strange metal face forced into the front of the book. Only having to pay a few copper since these books were old and no one saw any use for them, enchantments or no.

.:':.

Laughing, Shurolin ruffled the top of Erlirth's head and grinned, shaking her head. "Eh, we all have our quirks. Or fetishes, because I personally think tails are hot." Winking, Shurolin couldn't help but grin at the blush spreading over the scales of the dragonborn female, "and funsized are the best sized." Another wink and a more hearty chuckle.

Wandering a bit further before she heard someone sneer about a tiefling in their market. Pausing, the drow turned on her booted heel and happened to notice her male, though she was a bit more focused on the human that dared give insult to him within her hearing. Shoving her rather boney shoulder into the humans, she stalked her way toward her male and yanked him around, kissing him full on the mouth and smirking at the scandalized gasps of most everyone around them.

Erlirith smiled happily at Shurolin blushing a little more at her comment but smiling and laughing a little with her. "That we are if you're good I might just have more fun with you later just us this time." she said. The dragonborn having abit of a nymphomaniac streak to her it seemed. Though hearing the comments about a tiefling in the market she turned with Shurolin to see Azzarth though rather than going to him for some sly revenge against the small minded human she went to try and find the offender

Azzarth was minding his own business not having even heard the comment, before he was suddenly grabbed and whisked around and bent back suddenly in a deep kiss. His eyes wide a moment before he recognized the soft lips pressed against his, a low growling purr leaving him as he wrapped her in his arms pulled Shurolin closer and deepened the kiss further, his tail flicking behind him with glee. Slowly parting only after a few moments. "Well nice to see you to. What did I do to deserve that?" He asked, kinda confused, but happy nonetheless.

Erlirith had found the man and due to her small size she was able to sneak up on the bad mouthed human who of course was slightly drunk, in the middle of the day. Growling she gripped her staff and pulled it back getting ready to swing as hard as she could aiming for any man's easiest weak point and sending the top of her staff crashing into the man's groin lifting him up slightly from the force of the hit any noise he was making was suddenly replaced by a very girlish and high pitched squeal of pain. Dogs barking in the distance in reply as she smirked and left him there. "Teach you to insult my man, lucky I let you off with that much." She groused, making sure to grind the heel of her boot on the man's head to remind him of his place. She then turned and walked back to her little group whistling and twirling her staff happily like nothing had happened at all. "So, we ready to go back and make some drinks?" she asked them curiously.

"You head on back and make the tea, I have a couple more errands to run." Shurolin informed her two companion slash lovers, waving them off after pulling away from Azzarth and sashaying out into the crowd again, loosening her skirt strips once again.

"Alright and don't get lost, I don't want to have to come find you." Azzarth said, watching Shurolin go before looking down at Erlirith and smiling. "So, I'm guessing you need to look around to?" He asked her, walking with Erlirith to pick up some more travel supplies and that's about it.

Erlirith hummed and put her staff away with her magic gloves, instead choosing to sit on Azzarth's shoulders as he walked. She was happy to be able to see everything from up here and his horns made good arm rests. Soon they were back at the Inn and she got off Azzarth and started brewing the tea thinking to herself and humming happily.

Azzarth went to go get the rest of their supplies from his and Shurolin's room after getting all their stuff moved to Erlirith's he told the front desk he didn't need the room now and payed for their stay.

Shurolin didn't take long, though she did return with a bag with her old leathers and skirt strips while wearing studded leather armor that was fitted a bit better to her body and without the cracks and cuts that her older armor had. After their little battle with bandits she realized just how bad a shape her armor really was in, given that it had restricted her movement quite a bit during that fight. Once back at the room, she quickly took the brewed tea and drank it down, before taking one of the mushrooms from her spider silk pouch and chewing on it for the nutrients she wasn't getting on the surface world she was accustomed to in the Underdark.

"Don't drink it down all at once, at least enjoy the flavors." Erlirith said watching Shurolin come in and start downing the tea. Though happy she enjoyed it. "So, about the quests I have, they aren't easy and they are very dangerous. Are you both ok with this?" She asked, blushing and looking down, hoping they wouldn't just leave her when they learned what they had to do.

"I'm sure we can handle whatever it is. With Shurolin's skill, my magic and your healing, not much could stay in our way, or at least not very long." Azzarth said, encouragingly to her, also showing his own confidence in their group. He was busy carving the staff still trying to turn the ugly stick into something more useful, even beginning to carve small runes into it slowly.

Shurolin raised a thin brow at Erlirith, sipping at the last of her tea as she listened to the little dragonborn mention quests. Dangerous was right up the drow's alley, and it wasn't like she was some wilting high elf, she was a drow after all. "If you think a little danger is going to turn me off, you obviously don't know me very well. Hells, I wouldn't be around this one if I was afraid of a little danger." Winking, Shurolin pointed to their tiefling as she spoke the last bit.

Erlirith nodded and sighed in relief. "Alright my quests are to travel the world and find a few important people, the old heros that traveled with Thorand. The closest would be a powerful wizard named Snarg the Invincible, self proclaimed I'm sure. He's currently living in the Hall of Whispers. That is, if you're still fine with going," Erlirith said.

There were tales of Thorand and his group, some passing down in legends. Of Snarg: He was a master wizard, able to cast giant storms of lightning onto his enemies, or bring crashing waves of fire from his finger tips. He also dabbled in necromancy from time to time.

"That's not a safe area last I checked. The Hall of Whispers was only opened to those deemed strong enough to survive going through, with all the undead and other creatures roaming through it. Count me in" Azzarth said, a smirk on his face. It sounded like a challenge and that's just what he wanted, something to show the world his worth to test himself and push further. Staying in town was fun but exploring and fighting is what he really enjoyed, That and nothing's better than melting someone's face off with a spell, well almost nothing.

Shurolin, during the explanation of the first part of the quest, was already packing her bag, slinging it over herself at the last bit of Erlirith's question. "Well, aren't you two ready yet? Let's get a move on already." She was smirking, obviously not exactly right in the head but then again this was a challenge she was more than excited to engage.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello hope everyone's**_ _ **been enjoying the story so far. last chapter was abit long and...risque but this ones less focused on lemons and more plot. Remember I appreciate the favorites and follows but reviews help me alot in the long run. Be sure to check out my editor and cowriter Hollowg1rl if your looking for anything harrypotter shes got a great story going on right now but anyway ill leave you all to it and have a good one and enjoy!**_

* * *

Azzarth, Erlirith, and Shurolin had left the city and been walking for about a day or two. Tired, they all stopped for camp to plan their next move, pitching their tent and making a small fire. The group taking this time to rest and look over their belongings, while taking this time to talk.

"So, which way is this place supposed to be, exactly?" Azzarth asked, doing the cooking for the moment, since Erilith was focused on looking through her maps. Azzarth choosing to wear his common clothes rather than the mage gear he had bought in town.

"We are going North and East, more towards the mountains. Though we've got a lot of walking to do. I didn't think to grab a carriage in town, but it would have helped greatly." Erilith said looking up from her map showing them. "See, we are here, only a bit out of the limits of Vertias, that's the city we were in by the way, and the Hall of Whispers is all the way over here, by these hills." Erilith explained, showing them both before putting her map away for now since she had at least an idea, but a world map didnt give fine details, just general directions sadly.

Shurolin was busy adjusting her leathers and packs, fixing how she was storing her things as her cooking was as likely to kill them as feed them after the fiasco with the herbs. Glancing up at where they were heading, she crawled over to Erilith and looked at the map. Though considering she knew next to nothing about life or locations on the surface, she might as well have been reading Giant.

"I'm not sure they would have sold us a carriage, and depending on how rocky, it might not have lasted long anyway. Besides, like this we have to cuddle for warmth." Winking at them, Shurolin moved closer to the map though she didn't make her intentions known so when Erlirith closed it up and put it away, she huffed softly and went to laying out the bedrolls.

All directly next to each other, of course, with Erlirith in the center, seeing as Azzarth and she had a bit more combat experience.

"Walking isn't so bad, gives you a chance to see some things and find stuff. That, and I don't have to deal with horses!" Azzarth proclaimed as if he didn't like the animals. Soon he had their dinner cooked and ready, some meat with steamed veggies on the side. "I don't mind huddling for warmth so long as we aren't draining our energy for the next day. I already radiate more heat than a normal person." He said, handing off the food and sitting back down to eat and look around peering into the dark of the forest to see if anything was nearby, seeing nothing but the large trees, bushes and stones strewn about the forest floor for the moment.

"I like the way you think, Shurolin, getting squished between my two favorite people isn't a bad way to spend the night!" Erlirith said with a smirk, taking her food and starting to eat, hungry after all the walking they had to do. "Sounds like someone holds a grudge, or is the big bad demon afraid of some horses?" Erlirith teased, giving him a playful jab to the side with her elbow, a small smirk on her face.

"Now now, children, we don't want to have any petty squabbles without a decent bed to settle them in." Shurolin chided them, personally siding with Azzarth about animals though unwilling to say such right then. She'd heard of something called a 'kelpie' and with it taking the appearance of a horse she wasn't eager to meet such a monster.

"This is rather good, Azzarth," she complimented, eating her portion of stew and drinking down some broth. Personally, she thought it could do with some mushrooms. Seeing as most of the mushrooms she was used to eating were also rather poisonous, though, so she could understand keeping them out.

"Ow. Hey you're not the one that had to clean horse stables for weeks! There are some smells you never forget, and they are most certainly a dumb animal." Azzarth said, sighing and shaking his head as well. "Thank you, Shurolin, and next time could I use the herbs you kept before I'd like to try cooking with them. I had a culinary class when I lived at the mages tower. I wasn't the best, but I picked up a few things." He stated with a smile, enjoying his own portions of food. Cleaning his plate and setting it aside before moving to lay on his bedroll, looking up at the stars.

"Lucky! I was stuck learning scriptures and incantations at home, or royal responsibilities and 'proper mannerisms'." Erlirith exclaimed looking at him a bit jealous almost, and upset. She clearly didn't like the whole having to try and be royal thing, even if it was her birth right. Once her food was done she added her bowl to the stack and plopped onto her bedroll, sighing some and wiggling out of her cloak. Wanting less of a layer of clothing on her so she could breath more and rest up. Her little blue tail waving slightly.

Shurolin raised a single white brow at Erilith, before turning her gaze to Azzarth. She felt more comfortable stating this in a way as though she was telling him than both of them. It was easier on her mental state.

"Mother was raising me to be a drider for Lolith, she was Lolith's right hand, her highest Priestess, and my father was the most competent slavers of our region. I was taught that I was only worthy as a drider, and that all of my royal heritage was nothing if I displeased the goddess. I wasn't permitted friends, or books for pleasure, or even the slightest freedom, being informed when I was to eat, what I was to eat, and who I was permitted to speak down to." Shrugging, she finished her meal in silence, before placing her bowl with the others and moving to wash them.

"In exchange, I snuck out into the human pens and played with the humans, when I got older I wanted to know how they kept breeding and started messing around with some of the men. They were fun, until Mother found out and had them sacrificed to the lower spiders as playthings and food." Moving to her own bedroll, Shurolin took out a dagger and started checking the sharpness of it and the others.

"That does sound dreadful for both of you. The tower wasn't a bad place really, I just didn't enjoy being stuck there in such a small space. I honestly left just because I wanted adventure to see the world and learn from it, not old books in a dusty stone fortress with old wizards half mad from their own teachings." Azzarth said, feeling a little ashamed. His life hadn't been easy, but by comparison to their's it was a cakewalk. For the moment, since he could do nothing to cheer up his companions, he took out the ugly staff he had found in the cave looking over the carvings he had made on it before focusing some magic to try and imbue it with a bit more energy. Only for the staff to glow slightly and then close up and regrow all the carving and changes he had done for the past few days. "Gods damn this blasted thing!" He yelled out in anger, tossing it to the side. The Tiefling wasn't happy to start over on it.

"Oh, well, that's the past. We get the whole future to enjoy and one another!" Erilith said, moving over to Shurolin to cuddle up to her and try to cheer her up, staying out of the way of her daggers. Though the little dragonborn jumped hearing the shouting of their angered male friend. "It's just a stick, calm down some and rest, a good sleep will help all our moods." She said, trying for a soothing tone in her voice but letting him be for now.

Snorting, Shurolin shook her head and waited for Azzarth to have his little outburst, raising her other brow and regarding him silently, putting her daggers down and running her fingers through Erilith's hair. Grinning, and being freed from Erilith, Shurolin launched herself into Azzarth's side, tickling him as best she could though she was laughing too hard to do much.

"All in all, I lived a charmed life in the Underdark, only main difference was I wasn't physically punished for lying with human filth where any other Drow would have been." Grinning and leaning down, Shurolin pecked Azzarth on the cheek before getting off him and turning to give the same treatment to Erilith. "This is too gloomy!" She proclaimed, trying to draw laughter out of the smallest of their group.

"Hey what are you- STOP!" Azzarth yelled before bursting out laughing as Shurolin continued her tickle attack on him he did his best to flail away, his tail swishing by quickly and the pointed tip just narrowly missed shurolins cheek. Slowly he calmed down and hugged her giving her another kiss on the cheek in return to her doing the same with him. "Fine, fine I wasn't that mad anyway," he said letting her go and recollecting the staff and using it to draw a circle around their camp to try and make a small protective rune to ward off trouble.

"Hehe looked like you were having fun to me." Erlirith said smiling and laughing a little not expecting the drow to be this light hearted or the tiefling to be ticklish. That was something Erlirith would make sure to remember. "Well, if we are all full let's call it a night. We've done a lot of moving, and the rest will help us all." She said starting to strip from her clothing as she preferred to sleep with little clothing on it was just more comfortable to her as she crawled into her bedroll and waited for them to do the same, already a bit sleepy eyed from their travels.

Shurolin just rolled her eyes and stretched, consenting silently to the rest even as she stripped naked and crawled into her own bedroll, letting some of her daggers fall as they may and tucking the rest into hidden slots and pockets around her covers. Even fully nude she was still armed, it seemed. "Sleep well, and don't let the spiders bite." She mumbled, closing her eyes even as she sprawled out in the covers, one hand tangling in Erilith's hair, the other patting around as though searching for a stuffed toy, the way her fingers moving much like a spider making it a bit creepy.

"Rest sounds like a good thing just let me finish setting up a few things" Azzarth said moving around to finish his little warding circle. Once it was done he stretched and took off his shirt and pants leaving on his undergarments as he neatly put away his clothes before joining the other two in bed. Moving his arm over the pair protectively as he slowly fell asleep holding them close.

Erilith was out almost as soon as she hit the pillow. Her breathing soft and gentle with her eyes closed. Lost in her own little dreams. Sighing happily as they joined her and held her close.

Shurolin grumbled something in elven, nuzzling her head into her pillow and shifting a bit, Azzarth's hand slipping around her waist even as she draped a leg under where Erilith's feet were lying, and linking her ankle with Azzarth's in sleep, already in the land of dreams.

The trio slept soundly for a few hours before suddenly being awoken with a start. A loud, ear piercing scream breaking the calm and quiet of the forest. Azzarth was the first to bolt up and look around confused before hearing it again. It sounded like a young woman's scream. "Come on, we got trouble." Azzarth said, moving quickly to get dressed and grab his staff. The male running off into the forest after the voice.

Erilith woke up abit groggily as she looked around, not too eager to get moving till she heard the scream for the second time. "I'm moving, just, let me snooze a little more," the dragonborn moving in a half awake stupor, getting dressed and almost putting her robe on backwards before darting after Azzarth.

Shurolin hissed even as she rolled, daggers seeming to fly into her hands as she spun, her legs sweeping out invisible targets before she realized whatever it was annoying them wasn't inside their camp. Cursing, she quickly threw on her clothes though she didn't fasten them all the way, and started pulling on her daggers and boots. She took a bit longer to get moving, seeing as she had a small army's worth of daggers, but she was still darting off a touch faster than Erilith to catch up with their tiefling.

Azzarth didn't wait for them but luckily they were able to catch up with him as he stopped to look around. "Wait! Something feels, off," Azzarth said stopping them they were deep into the woods now, and couldn't even see the light from their fire.

"Huff, w-what, is it?" Erilith asked, looking about confused and slightly out of breath. She was fast, but not from zero to one hundred in a second. Giving their surrounds more regards she tried seeing into the shadows. She could just make out the shapes of something moving around just beyond the tree line, yellow eyes glaring in at them. "Um, I think we found a few wolves," she warned readying her staff.

Shurolin growled low in her throat as they all stood in a loose circle, twirling a dagger in her hand as she looked around. Silently counting the wolves and noticing seven of the beasts surrounding them. She didn't like the looks in their yellow eyes, but she did step slightly away from the others to give her more room to maneuver.

"I see seven of the mutts, so keep your guard up and don't let them get behind you or between us." She was nearly snarling, she _hated_ things with fur.

"Either that scream was a trap, or this is why there was one," he stated looking around and readying his staff. Watching as the wolves kept their distance, still glaring and snarling at the group.

One of them lunging out at Azzarth, only for its head to get a hard smack from his staff.

Erilith decided now would be a good time to try and scare them off. Focusing with a small prayer she lifted her own staff casting a pale blue light to shine from it. Lighting the area around them the wolves jumped back at first but surged forward, unafraid of the light.

Gaining a manic look in her eyes, especially once the wolves decided to attack, Shurolin tossed one of her thin needle like daggers toward the closest wolf, wishing she had thought to poison them again but hoping it at least struck the beast. Hearing it thunk softly just past the wolf, she started cursing in elven again and moved back a bit and closer to the others.

"Let's just hope it wasn't a trap, or we're they're next meal," Shurolin muttered, eyes scanning the area and hoping to see something good going their way.

"Right, but enough talking, more fighting!" Azzarth yelled, casting a blast of ice towards some of the wolves. Sadly, the beasts jumped out of the way, one lunging at him sinking its teeth into his arm and pulling the teifling trying to drag him down and away. Azzarth winced and managed to hold his ground.

Erilith swung her staff casting a holy spear to fire from her staff. But suddenly it backfired sending the small dragonborn flying back and hitting a tree hard gasping as the wind was knocked out of her.

The wolves more focused on the teifling and the drow started surrounding them. One lunging at Shurolin's leg, only to miss its mark, leaving itself open as an easy target.

Giving a near primal yell Shurolin plunged her dagger into the wolf that went for her leg, laughing as blood started to spray from the wound even as she kicked at it before moving to assist Azzarth, making certain to keep Erilith somewhat between them still as while she had scales, these fangs would tear through a robe instantly.

Azzarth struggled against the wolf, actually moving his hand to grab one of Shurolin's many daggers, he pulled the weapon from her and slashed across the wolves face leaving it with a nasty wound. It whined and let go, running back to it's pack as they kept coming, trying to go after Erilith between Azzarth and Shurolin. Azzarth quickly swinging his staff to cast a fireball at the beasts. The spell launching right at the center of them and sending the wolves flying, the ground having a small crater as one wolf was obliterated from the blast alone, the others strewn about around them burning and running like mad. Only two were left, the one attacking Shurolin and a bigger one that clearly was the leader, hiding in the back

Erilith shook her head, trying to get up. "Wait, I got this!" She cried, though her vision still a bit dizzy from hitting the tree, she gave her staff a hard swing. Only for her weapon to miss her target and bounce back from hitting a rock, smacking the girl right in the face and making her stumble back. "O-owie!" She winced, rubbing her nose after having bloodied it herself.

Rolling her eyes, the Drow wanted to fuss about him taking a dagger but let it go, seeing as she was too busy trying to take out the wolf attacking her. Attempting dazing strike on the slathering beast to at least keep it from being as accurate as it could be. Letting out a soft sigh of relief as it starting to stumble from the blow to the head.

Azzarth smirked but moved to cover Erilith so she wouldn't be as much of a target. "Don't worry, we got this," he said aiming the dagger he had taken from Shurolin and trying to charge it with an ice blast, chucking it towards the alpha. The dagger missed, but ice erupted from where it impacted, making it jump back and howl out at them before trying to charge at the pair.

"I'll be fine," Erilith said, getting up and trying the holy spear one more time. She took aim at the alpha before firing the glowing spear of it, watching it stab into the beast's side giving it a long gash, but it wasn't down for the count just yet.

Sparing a quick glance to make sure the other two were alright, Shurolin spun her dagger before moving to plunge it into the still staggering wolf's side, hoping to aim for the heart. Feeling the dagger dig home she twisted it inside the wolf's side even as she moved to kick it away from her. Panting a bit even as she moved to see if it was still alive after that strike.

The wolf let out a pained yelp, but quickly went limp even before Shurolin had kicked it away as well. Blood draining from it's wound, it was certainly dead.

Azzarth kept focus on the alpha, keeping his staff ready he tried to fire a ray of frost at the creature to slow it down some. The beam firing from the knotted top of the staff hitting the wolf and starting to freeze it in place. "Finish it off!" He yelled, wincing some from the wound on his arm, he wanted this fight over with.

Erilith ran towards the wolf and gave a hard swing with her staff, trying to clobber it over the head. With the ice holding the beast still, it had no way to move as Erilith brought her staff down hard onto its head. With a sudden whine and a sickening crack, it fell over in a crumpled heap dead. "T-there, enough of that." she said huffing and seeming a bit angry but also sighing glad they weren't dog food.

Huffing, Shurolin moved over to join them as they finished off the alpha, muttering softly about how she'd only gotten rid of the one while the other two had finished off the pack itself. She just shrugged it off, however, and moved to inspect Erilith's face.

Tutting softly, she pulled a clean rag from her belt and started dabbing at the wound, an unreadable expression on her face.

"There you are, Bitty, it'll have to do 'til we get back to camp. Azzarth, how's the leg?" She inquired, glancing at the limb in question.

"Leg's doing fine, now I've gotta worry about my arm." He stated in a grumbling voice, showing them the bite he had suffered on his left arm. The wolves fangs had cut deep but the wound wasn't as bad as it could have been. His thick dark red blood pooling from the wound and dripping on the ground sizzling a little when it hit the dirt as if it were hot.

"B-bitty? What's that nickname supposed to mean?" Erilith asked flustered and a bit mad but not overly so. Looking to Azzarth at the mention of being injured she walked over and looked the wound over taking a small vial that was empty she drained some of his blood into it before putting a stopper on it and putting it into her belt before saying a small prayer her hands glowing over the wound as it slowly faded to a small red scar. "There all better," Erilith said smiling happily.

Things seemed calm till the screaming picked up again suddenly ending the silence they had earned for only a few small seconds.

Smirking, Shurolin ruffled Erilith's hair before replying. "You didn't fasten your too large robes, plus you're itsy bitsy, thus, Bitty." Grinning with a wicked gleam, she turned and nodded, raising a brow at the collecting of blood, though breathing a soft sigh of relief once Azzarth was healed.

Giving a loud curse at the screaming, however, she grabbed her dagger and started looking around, trying to spot anything. "I say we get the bloody hell back to camp and let whoever it is deal with it on their own!" Shurolin was not happy, nor did she want to figure out just what the hell was screaming bloody murder. It had been quiet during the fight, after all!

"I don't like it either, but we can't just leave the noise on it's own. I say we find the source, to at least end the little noise problem," Azzarth said since sleeping like this wouldn't be easy in the least for them. He paid no mind to Erilith collecting some of his blood. It was kind of common for mages to do so for various spells, especially with his demonic qualities. Giving a small growl he started walking towards the source again, in much less of a hurry this time.

"This robe,s not that big on me, and I'm not that small!" Erilith protested in anger. Her face turning a shade purple at Shurolin's teasing before she got an impish grin on her face. "I might not have fastened my robe right, but your clothes are barely clinging to you, Shury," she said walking over her hands giving a quick tug on one of shurolin's straps and down went the lower half of her clothes leaving her exposed to the elements

Shurolin just laughed at the look of anger, raising a brow when her bottoms were tugged down around her boot tops before turning her head to regard Azzarth. Sighing, she bent over to pull her leather bottoms back up, fastening them a bit better this time before moving to pick Erilith up and carry her on her back toward their male.

"I still say we leave them be. A little screaming never kept me from sleeping before." She muttered, though dutifully followed behind. Wouldn't do to leave Azzarth out there on his own, after all. "Also, you owe me a dagger, it shattered on impact you know!" She called out, easily matching his pace with her own strides.

"I just don't want it waking me again, or deafening us to a greater threat." Azzarth said, stopping for them to catch up but hearing her talk about the dagger he huffed a little and walked to where the ice shards had been digging around and giving an ice crystal a hard kick he pulled out her dagger, though the metal was freezing to the touch.

"It's fine, you just needed to go get it," he said, smiling and giving it back to her, petting Erilith's head as he walked by them. "Anyway, if you two are finished flirting, the faster we get this done, the faster we get to crawl back into bed." He remarked, knowing that would be incentive enough to get moving.

Erilith pouted a bit since Shurolin didn't show any reaction to being suddenly exposed. However, she didn't protest at being picked up either. "Oh you two lovers are so used to fucking that hearing screams won't wake you anymore." Erilith said in abit of a joking manner. She had assumed the pair had been together a long time just from how comfortable they were with each other as well as how they held little back when it came to meetings in bed.

"You're the one that threw it, I was a bit preoccupied with fighting my own wolf to see where you were casting and throwing spells." Taking the dagger, she quickly put it away in her belt before continuing on. Humming a bit at Erilith's question though, Shurolin turned to look at the tiny dragonborn over her shoulder even as she kept walking.

"Sex screams don't sound like banshees, and I lived in a palace, remember? Drow? Had to listen to them torturing lower rankings and humans all the time. Plus when the driders would feed, it was gross and very noisy. Either you learned to block it out or you never slept." Shrugging, and jostling Erilith a bit, Shurolin kept following the sound of screams as they walked.

Azzarth kept the lead, looking around for where the screams were coming from. Soon they entered a small clearing. The trees were thick around them, but weeds and brambles had taken root around them. The place had a more malicious feeling to it, as if something was off. There in the center were three balls of light, swirling and glowing, the screams echoing through them now and again. "Um, I don't think we are going to find anyone." Azzarth said, looking around and glaring at the lights. He had no clue what the lights were, but he wanted them gone so he could sleep.

Erilith just held onto Shurolin as she walked along after Azzarth. Keeping watch from atop her shoulders, not wanting another ambush. Upon seeing the clearing, and what Azzarth was talking about, she hopped down and tried to think. "Hmm, I remember something about lights in the forest, but I can't remember all of it, it was either follow the lights or don't follow." She said abit confused for the moment. The three balls of light kept moving around one another in the center of the clearing before slowly starting to move and drift to the opposite side of the clearing as if beckoning the group.

Shurolin narrowed her eyes as she looked around at the lights,the corner of her left eye twitching at the screams being so much louder now.

"I'm not certain about here on the surface, but I know in the Underdark lights aren't always a good thing. Who is deciding if we follow or turn back? Personally, I vote run back and forget this place." Shurolin drawled, fingering her daggers even as she watched the lights. To her, lights in the dark were usually mushrooms and other plants, things that _didn't_ move about like these lights were doing.

"Well I just want the screaming to be done so let's just do this." Azzarth said, aiming with his staff and firing an Ice shard at one of the lights. Though it just moved out of the way of the blast and started to float deeper into the forest, then the next followed so only one was left.

Erilith had kept thinking until it suddenly hit her and she perked up. "Oh I remember now, those things are will-o-wisps: lights that move through the forest. Some say they are trapped spirits, others say cursed souls wishing to trick others to join them." Erilith said smirking as she had remembered though seeing the lights she definitely wasn't going to follow them.

"Alright, so we either attempt to get a decent night's sleep and try taking these things out, or we go back to camp, get next to no rest which we won't following the lights anyway and avoid this whole mess." Turning, in attempt to start directing them back to the path, she realized that the path they had _just_ been following was gone. "Well bugger," she muttered, turning back toward her companions with a bit of a dazed look on her face.

The wisp had been floating there idly up until this point, as if waiting but now it was glowing brighter and the screams from it getting louder. It changed from a pale blue color to a bright red, the trees and brambles near it starting to sizzle and burn. Suddenly rushing at them, as if angered they didn't follow it before.

"Well, great, don't let it get close!" Azzarth yelled, moving out of the way of the wisp as it darted at him, going for Erilith and Shurolin as well. Soon the other wisps came back, mimicking the first with their fiery aura.

"Running time!" Erilith cried, not wanting to be burned either as she started to dart into the forest, ducking around the many fallen trees, weeds, and roots to keep from getting knocked off balance.

Cursing in elven, Shurolin dived out of the way in a low roll, hissing as she scraped her arm on the rough forest floor where the leather didn't cover. Quickly moving to catch up with the tiny one, she picked Erilith up and tossing her onto her back to lift her from the weeds so her robes wouldn't get tangled or make her trip like when they first met each other.

"So they either wanna burn us for not following them, or they're gunna make us run the path they want either way." Azzarth said having caught up with them. The wisps weren't moving very fast, but with the three of the wisps together they were starting to catch the weeds and underbrush from the trees on fire.

"We're gunna need to stop them or keep going," Azzarth growled turning around and trying to summon more ice, hoping that the cold would help dispatch the wisps. Slamming the bottom of his staff into the dirt, shards of ice grew out from where it had hit and rushed forward in a cone shape, freezing the trees and bushes in the path, but the wisps were unaffected.

"Shurolin, either slow down or turn around so I can help!" Erilith said, starting to get pretty annoyed of constantly being picked up by Shurolin, grumbling and starting to get a puffed up pouting look on her face. Erilith got her holy staff ready and starting a prayer, making the area around them glow with a dim light. She wouldn't be able to finish if she was moving though.

Muttering low under her breath, especially since her daggers were mostly useless in such a fight, Shurolin skidded to a stop and turned so Erilith was facing the wisps, panting a bit even as she prepared herself to run again. It also didn't help the glowing was messing with her vision, so she was sort of forced to stop or run the risk of running straight into an unforgiving tree.

The wisps were getting closer and brighter, but the cold did seem to slow them down, just enough for Erilith to finish her prayer. It sounded as if she was consecrating the area and cleansing it of any taint or unholy energy. The light around them glowed brighter, almost blindingly so, before subsiding, the wisps having dissipated from the light, now three empty orb like objects were clattering to the ground in front of them.

"That did the trick. Good job Erilith." Azzarth praised, smiling and patting her head. He sighed, glad they were all safe for now. It wasn't that bad of an encounter, but at least it was done. "I think we'll leave the spirits to you, from now on," he said, inspecting the husks that the wisps had left behind.

"Thanks, that takes a bit to do though," Erilith panted, a bit tired since she might have over done it on the prayer, but the results were pretty well worth it in her eyes. Now, she didn't mind being carried by Shurolin. "Can we go back to camp, now?" she asked tiredly, wanting some rest.

"Magic is best done by you two, excellent teamwork." Despite being happy the wisps were dealt with, Shurolin couldn't help but feel a touch resentful for not having been any help. It wasn't as though she wanted to have the fight drag on, but she did want to be more helpful later on.

"Grab the husks, Azzarth, I have an idea for them," she called, adjusting Erilith against her back before starting to head toward their camp, her vision still blurred until she blinked a couple times, just happening to see their camp sitting just beyond the treeline.

"Oh! Camp! Good thing we dealt with the wisps, before we made it all the way back." Grinning, she started walking toward their bedrolls and their nice warm fire and the fact she could strip down to nothing again.

"Way ahead of you," Azzarth said, collecting the wisp husks and walking after them. He did stop to take another good look around just in case, but finding nothing else out of the ordinary he followed on starting to juggle the three husks as he did so.

"Yay, bed, I missed you so much," Erilith said in a yawn, slowly getting off of Shurolin and stripping down to her undergarments before crawling back into the bed to little dragonborn out as soon as her head hit her pillow.

Chuckling and shaking her head, Shurolin helped make certain Erilith was properly in the bed before covering her. Stripping down to her skin, the drow herself crawled into bed, leaving a pack open for the husks even as she got settled into the bedding. Fighting back a yawn as she did so.

"Let's hope tomorrow night is easier on us all, or this is gunna be a long journey," Azzarth said stopping his juggling of the husks and putting them away in the pack, setting his staff down and stripping to just his pants, he folded his clothes to the side and joined the other two in bed. "Sleep well girls, I don't wanna carry you all the way out of the forest," he said chuckling and giving Shurolin a kiss on the cheek before fully laying down, feeling Erilith snuggling up to his chest he blushed a bit and fell asleep with them, undisturbed for the rest of the night.


End file.
